Fraction High with babies
by DivergentReball
Summary: Tris returns home to finish her senior year after being gone for 2 years. Where was she and why did she leave. Tobias is desperate to find out. But will he be able to handle it when he finds the truth?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to crying, I look around the room and realize I'm back in my old bed in my old bedroom. I'm back at home in Chicago.

Today is the first day back at school, the day where I have to see everyone again. Some I have missed and some I don't want to see.

I hear the crying again and I get out of bed and walk over to where the noise is coming from across the hall. I open the door to their bedroom and I see my mum carrying Evie about to feed her a bottle.

"Hey" I say to them

"Good morning sweetheart" my mum says to me. It's so good to see her again, I had miss her so much the past 2 years. We arrived late yesterday afternoon so didn't get to catch up much.

"Go get ready for school, I'll look after them today. Need some bonding time with my grandchildren!" My mum says to me

I smile and walk over to her and get on my tiptoes and I kiss her forehead. "Thanks mum, you're the best" I say and then kiss my daughter Evie "good morning sweetie" I say.

I walk over to the other crib and see Nate still sleeping. I want to kiss him goodbye but I also don't want to wake him. He likes to sleep in longer then Evie. I don't know how he sleeps through her crying!

"I'll see you guys soon, straight after school" I say as I leave the room and walk to the bathroom. I quickly have a shower. I blow-dry my hair and it seems too hot to wear it out so I tie it up in a side swept French braid. My aunt Tori will be so proud as I managed to do it all on my own as she has been doing my hair recently. I put on my black jeans and find a loose black shirt with a grey skull print. I then put on my black combat boots. I haven't dressed like this for a while but I know it's the style the Dauntless wear at Fraction High.

I've been part of Dauntless since I started high school as well as my Aunt Tori, my parents wear part of Abnegation, they were high school sweethearts and have been in love with each other ever since. My brother is from Erudite who offend wears blue. Some studies say wearing blue brings out your intelligence. His such a nerd. Me, I was the more athletic type and that's why I was placed in Dauntless. I used to be the cheer captain and did gymnastic, that was until I left 2 years ago.

My Aunt Tori, my mother's sister had been promoted and had to moved to San Francisco, I had asked my parents if I can go stay with her until I had sort my stuff out. They won't happy at first but understood and agreed on the terms that I had to finish my senior year back at Fraction High. I don't know why, I was doing well at Divergent High in San Fan, one of the top schools in California. Mum says its cause she didn't want her grandkids growing up without knowing her. I guess I can understand that and that's why I agreed to come back. I did miss her but now I'm going to miss my Aunt.

I finish my look with some mascara and lip gloss. I don't like to wear much makeup I've never really been a girly girl. Just enough to bring out my eyes, which I've always found to be a dole blue-grey color.

I walk down stairs and see my brother Caleb eating his breakfast. "Hey" I say to him.

"Ready to go back to civilization?"

"You mean back to crazy town!" I reply, he just smirks back at me.

I grab some toast and see the time is 7:50am. School starts at 8:30 and I still have to go and check myself in and ask for my schedule.

"Race ya!" I say to Caleb cause I know there is no way he'll win. I grab my bag and keys and head to my car. I've missed my car, it's a matt black Range Rover SUV my parents got my birthday. Caleb stuck with his eco-friendly Toyota, gees his such a nerd.


	2. Chapter 2

I drive to school and park where I used to park. It's been a while since I've seen his Mustang but I brush that thought out of my mind, I don't have time to think of him. I'm here to finish my school year, get good results so I can move on to college and build a life for my kids. That's all that matters to me right now. Just another 12 months of this place. Shouldn't be that hard, right?

I walk over to the office and see Mrs. Matthews. She really my Aunty, my dads sister but they don't get on that well, and that's why I never really been close with her. Caleb is her favorite student and she is Caleb's favorite teacher and Aunt.

"Beatrice, your back, Caleb did mention something to me but I honestly didn't think you would." She says to me when I reach the front desk. I know she knows my history from Caleb's big mouth and is trying to aggravate me but I just brush it off. I've learnt to brush things off the past 2 years.

"It's Tris, remember. And yes, Mrs. Matthews, I wanted to finish here at Fraction high." I say. I have to stuck up to her as she is the school principle and was the one who structured the five fractions at this school. She believed the school should be based up on groups to avoid less bullying and help build friendships. Most of the school thinks it's a load of shit but they run with it.

"Ok then, I get one of the ladies to re-enroll you and print you out a schedule" She say to me as she walks off. "Its still Dauntless, right?" she stops and turns to me.

"Yes, there will never be another choice!" I say. When I first arrived here in my junior year I had received 3 equal results for Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite. It was the first time ever this happened and Mrs. Matthews didn't know how the handle it. My dad suggested I pick out of the 3 and Mrs. Matthews has been trying to recruit me to join Erudite, which she is head council advisor.

"Ok then, enjoy your year here at Fraction High!" she walking off to speak with one of the office ladies.

After a few minutes the office ladies called me over. "Here is your schedule, your locker details and a map of the school!" She says

"Oh I don't need the map, Thanks" I say and walk off to go find my locker. I look down at the sheet and stop dead in my track, they gave me the same locker. Really, she couldn't have given me a new one, far away from my old one!

As I'm about to walk back to the office, I bump into someone. I look up to see my old goofy friend Uriah.

"OMG Tris, is that you?" he says to me as he gives me a massive hug and picks me up and swings me around. "God I've missed you, where have you been?" he said almost screaming in my ear. This make the whole hallway stop what they are doing and stare at us. So much for the low profile I think to myself.

"Hey Uri, its good to see you too, I've missed you." I say as he places me back down. And it was true, he was defiantly one of my friends who I have really missed. I've kept in touch here and there with Christina by email but always avoided her questions. After a while she gave up on me.

"Are you back for good or just passing through?" he asks.

"No, I'm back, can't you see!" I say holding up my schedule. He takes it from me and looks at it.

"Awesome, we have English first, and I see you have the same locker. Lets go." He says so cheery. I can help but smile, it really is good to see him. He always knew how to lighten up the mood.

"So how have you been, how's everyone?" I say as we walk to dauntless hallway.

"Yeah some old, I know they'll all be happy to see you." He say.

"Really, is that so?" I say while giving him a cheeky look.

"Well, almost everyone." He says laughing.

A second later I hear as scream from across the hallway and someone running up to me. Before I know it I'm knocked to the ground with Christina on top of me squishing me. "Chris, get off me!" I say in between laughing.

"OMG I can't believe it. Welcome back. Caleb did mention it but I didn't believe him." She says as we get off the floor. Way does everyone say that?

"Hey Tris." My friend Will says after Christina finishes. I give him a hug as well. "Good to see you Will." I say back. Next thing I know I am hugging all my old friends again, there's Marlene, Shauna and Zeke.

"Welcome back" "Good to see you" "Missed you" we all exchanged. I had never realized how much I had actually missed them until now.

"So, are you staying or leaving us again." Christina says to me.

"No, I'm back, you can't get rid of me again." I say to them smiling. In the corner of my eye I see movement and look over Zeke's head. In that moment I freeze, in the distance near my old locker I see him. His watching us, staring at me. I stare back at the deep blue eyes I've come to love so long ago. Then he turns slams his locker door and walks off in the other direction.

"You can't blame him." Zeke says looking at me.

"Really, I can't. Why is that Zeke?" I reply as I walk off from the group to my locker. I can feel all their eyes on me but I ignore them. I understand they've been placed in the middle and I've never wanted them to choose a side. We were all friends once. I'm sure we can all still be friends one day. I grab my books and head off to my English class. Once I entre the classroom I look around for a spot. All my friends are sitting at the back near him. There is an empty seat next to him but I can't bare to go sit next to him. I avoid Christina who I know is waving at me to sit near them. I choose an empty seat in the middle. Big mistake when I realized who I sat next too.

"Well hello there?" Eric says too me.

"Hey." Is all I reply with.

"Good to see you Tris." He says. I just stare at him in shock. He laughs and looks to the front. Since when is Eric nice.

Then in walks Nita, she is wearing the school cheerleading uniform. Really when did that happened. She walks right up to me. "Heard you were back." She says to me. "Don't know why you bothered showing your ugly face here again."

"Well I don't know what your ugly face is doing wearing that uniform, guess things got desperate when I left or did you just steal them from my trash bin when I throw mine out?" I say back to her smirking.

"You wish loser." She says to me walking right pass me to the back of the room. I turn my head and see she sits in the empty chair next to him. "Hey baby" is all I hear before I turn away.

Then the bell goes off and in walks Mr. Lewtous. "Ok class, welcome to your first day of Senior year. Now if you can get your books out we'll start on Chapter one. Oh, Miss Prior" He says when he realize I'm sitting here. "Welcome back, weren't aware you'll be gracing us with your presence again?" he says to me. "So tell us, where have you been the last few years."

"Um… Just transferred to Divergent High in San Francisco, stayed with my aunt while she was working there." I reply to him.

"Oh Divergent High, and you decided to finish the year here at Fraction High?" He asks.

"Well, no, I wanted to stay but my parents requested I return home and carry out the year here sir." I say. I can feel the hole burning through the back of my skull and know who's doing it.

"Well then your parents must of missed you a lot." He says. "Now back to Chapter one."

Class goes on and on. I can see Eric staring at me through the corner of my eyes. "What?" I almost scream but not loud enough for Mr. Lewtous to hear.

"Nothing, just trying to work you out?" He says.

"And, what have you worked out so far?" I reply.

"Your not so bad without your little group." He smiles.

Really, his hitting on me? Then the bells rings. And I start to gather my things.

"You can always come and sit with me at lunch time. Since there is no more room for you." He says referring to Nita now probably sitting with the group.

I don't bother to reply and I leave the classroom before the rest of class leaves. I try quickly to get to my locker and grab my things for my next class. But I'm not quick enough...


	3. Chapter 3

"It would of been nice to have a bit of warning that you'll be coming back." Tobias says as he opens his locker. "Or where you've been the last few years?"

"Why, why do I have to report anything back to you? Do I need your permission or something? You gave that right up long ago." I reply and slam my locker door and try to walk away. I feel his hand grab my arms and pull me back. I remember that feeling of heat when he touches me. I look back at him. His eye eating me. The eyes I see every day on Nate. The eyes I see every night in my dream. "What Four, What do you want?" I say.

"Babe, you ready?" I look away from him and see Nita standing next to us. He lets go of me, slams his locker door and storms off.

"Listen, here. Stay away from Four or so help me." She threatens me.

"Or you'll what? Jump on to the next jerk in the hallway. Go on his right there waiting." I say point to Peter who's standing next to his locker across the hall.

"I'm serious, his mine now." She threatens.

"Well maybe next time you should warn him as his the one who doesn't leave me alone." I walk off to my next class.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quick. Same as the morning, teachers freaked out I'm back and the group sitting in the back. Just Science was more peaceful. I sat near Cara, Will's sister. She and Caleb have been dating for some time.

"When am I going to meet them?" she asks me.

"Whenever you like. I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone else about them. I would like to avoid all the drama." I ask her. She nods and understands.

It's lunch time now. I entre the cafeteria and see Christina wave me over. I look around and see Tobias isn't anywhere in the room. "Hey" I say as I sit down near her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't warn you about Nita and Four." She says.

"That's fine, I don't care anyway." I say

"Really? Good then. Cause she is ok once you get to know her." she says.

"There will be no getting to know her, I'm not interested in being friends with her or Four." I say. I look over to Will. He's staring at me with sad eye. I stare back to ask him to stop. He seems to understand and looks down at his food.

"So, where is everyone?" I say, sitting down is only Christina, Will, Uriah and Marlene.

"Umm….they're eating lunch over at the football field." Says Uriah.

"Really, his dragged them off there. You know you can all sit together, I don't mind." I say

"Nah, I rather eat here with you then that psyco bitch anyday." Uriah smiles. And we all laugh.

"So, when did they start hooking up, I thought he was with Molly?" I ask knowing that I shouldn't.

"Molly, he was never with Molly was he?" Christina asks everyone.

"It was just a while after you left. Why did you leave anyway." Marlene ask. While Will just stares at me?

"Like I said, my aunt moved and didn't want to do the change on her own, I said I'll go with her until she settles in." I say without trying to look at Will. The lunch bell ring and we all pack up and head off to our next class. Will pulls me aside. And I know his been waiting to talk to me.

"When are you going to tell him?" He asks.

"Tell who what?" I reply.

"Don't act stupid Tris. He doesn't know does he?" I look at him, his sister Cara most of told him about the twins when I arrived. And his worked out that they are Tobias's.

"No, and I rather you don't say anything." I say

"Tris, you can't do that, he has a right to know. Or a right to know the real reason you left."

"Telling him the reason I left is telling him everything. I know what he wants and it isn't that." I say and walk off

I have Art next and grateful because I love to draw. So I grab my things from my locker thankful no one else is in the hallway and head to class. I know I'm late but don't care anyway.

"Sorry Mrs." I say as I walk in.

"Tardiness isn't becoming on you, Beatrice." Mrs. Johanna says.

"Sorry won't happen again." I say and honestly don't care if she sends me to detention. But she doesn't, just tells me to sit down.

I look around the room and see the only free spot left is next to Tobias. Really, could this get any worse.

"Well?" Mrs. Johanna says waiting for me to sit down. I walk over and sit next to him and get all my pencils out of my bag. Class goes on until Mrs. Johanna goes on about our assignment. Telling us that the person where sitting next to will be our partner. Just great.

The bell rings and I pack my things and head out not bother looking at Tobias. I head straight for my car and can't wait to get home and see my babies. Seriously I'm gonna kill my parents for sending me back here.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias POV.

My alarm goes off. I reach out and slam my hand to turn it off. Today is the first day back at school. Senior year. The last year of school before I head off to college. I can't wait to get out of here, far away. Anywhere that doesn't have Marcus, my father.

I stopped calling him Dad when my mum died. That's when he started beating me. Blamed me for my mother's death. Don't really know how a nine year old could be responsible but he found a way. It's been a while since he stopped beating. The last time was when Tris threaten him. She heard me in pain from next door, bragged in the house and ordered him to stop. I don't know how she knew he was doing it to me but she was smart like that. She had good instinct.

It's been about 2 years since I've seen her. I don't know where or why she left. And I don't know why I'm thinking of her now.

I get out of bed and head into the shower. I get dress in my black jeans and find a clean black t-shirt in my dresser. I put on my vans and head down stair.

On the kitchen table I see a note from Marcus.

_Tobias,_

_I went to work early and won't be back till late. Grab yourself dinner and do the washing_

_Marcus._

We tents to avoid each other now. I'm glad cause I don't have to see him. The days he stays home are days I normally stay out till late at Zeke's house. I grab a muffin and head out to school.

I look over next door like I always do to see if I see anything that reminds me of her. Today her Black SUV is parked in the driveway. Which is odd since it's been in the garage all this time. I walk over to my car, a black Mustang and get in. I drive down to school and park where I always park. I stare out into the school and think of Tris. Here at school is where I'm mostly reminded of her. I still don't know why she left. I've asked Caleb many times but he refuses to tell me where she went or what happened.

We've were so happy and perfect together. We shared a beautiful night together. It was the last time Marcus beat me, when she came barging in our house. She told him he wouldn't put another finger on me. She took me back to her room. We spend the night together. I woke up early that morning and left her sleeping. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her. I also didn't want her parents finding me in her room and getting her in trouble so I climbed out the window and headed home. Then I find out she left me.

I snap out of my daze. Zeke is tapping on my window. I get out of the car.

"Hey man, getting ready to conquer the school."

"Something like that." I laugh.

"Let go find Shauna." He and Shauna have been together just as long as Tris and I were. Seriously what is wrong with me today. Stop thinking of her.

As we reach the Dauntless hallway I ran into Nita straight away. God she is starting to annoy me. She follows me everywhere. I honestly don't know why I hooked up with her. It was one of Zeke's parties and I had too much to drink. And I just felt lonely after Tris left. You see our group is full of couples and I was always tagging along.

"Hey babe" She says as she kisses me. "Ready for senior year? This year we have prom to think about."

"Um yeah sure." I say leaving and walk over to my locker. That's when I see her. She is hugging everyone. I'm in shock, what is she doing here, where has she been, what had happened to make her leave. So many questions to ask her but all I can do is stare at her. She then sees me staring and looks over at me. God her eyes are as beautiful as I remember them. And then I also remember her leaving me. Out of the blue I find out she's gone. Anger boils up in me. I slam my locker door and turn to leave.

I get to English class and sit in my normal spot. Zeke enters in behind me.

"Sorry man, didn't know she was coming back. Did you?" He ask

"No." I reply. He knows not to push it further which is why I like Zeke so much. He knows how to lighten the mood and knows when to shut it. He sits in front of me and then the group comes in and sits in there usual spot. Tris walks in. I try my hardest not to look at her but I can't help it. I need clues to why she left.

First thing I noticed is her tan. Her body has filled out heaps but I try not to stare at that. She seems tired too. Like she hasn't gotten much sleep recently. She looks over at me and sees the empty seat next to me. But then she moves and sits next to Eric. Really? She hates Eric. At least, we hated Eric. They are talking, and talking friendly too.

And that's when I see Nita walk up to Tris. I brace myself prepared for what is about to happen. I can't hear what they are saying but Nita just walk away from Tris and sits next to me and say "hey babe" I totally ignore her and stare at Tris. She doesn't seem surprised that I'm with Nita. Makes me wonder if she doesn't care about me. If she did care she wouldn't have left! I think to myself. Or maybe she's moved on and has found someone else. So much things are going through my mind. I need some answers.

That's when Mr Lewtous walks in. He realize Tris is back and asks her where she's been. She's been in California with her Aunt Tori. Her parents wanted her to come back? So she didn't come back for me. Why would her Aunty ask her to go with her. I know Tori, I liked Tori and I know she wouldn't have asked Tris to go with her. Tris would of requested to leave with her but again why?

The bells rings before I know it. I need answers before I drive myself crazy. I see Tris run out of the classroom. I walk out and see her at her locker, which is next to mine. I walk over to my locker while opening it.

"It would of been nice to have a bit of warning that you'll be coming back. Or where you've been the last few years?" I say as I open my locker. I try not to look at her cause I know I'll get lost in her eyes.

"Why, why do I have to report anything back to you? Do I need your permission or something? You gave that right up long ago." She says while slamming her locker door and she try to walk away.

I gave up the right to know what happened between us? What is she talking about? I grab her arms as she turns away and that's when all my emotions hit me. Her skin is so warm. She stares back at me and I stare back into the eyes I dream about almost every night? There much prettier then I remember them more blue then grey now. Then they just turn hard. She stares back at me and screams "What Four, What do you want?" Four, she never once called me Four. Why is she calling me Four like I don't mean nothing to her. Maybe cause I don't I realize. She never cared about me.

"Babe, you ready?" that's when I let go of her arms and just walk off, away from her, away from everyone.

The rest of the day goes by, I don't even know what was happening, it was like I was on auto-pilot. I realize it lunch time.

"Hey men" Zeke says as we leave class. "You sitting with us today."

"Nah, I think I'll go sit outside on the field" I say. Zeke nods and asks Shauna "You coming?" She decided to tag along while the rest head off.

"So, did anyone know she was coming back?" Asks Shauna. None of us answers.

"2 years and all she tells us is that she had to go with her Aunty. Did she even explain anything to you?" Zeke ask. And I ignore him. No point in answering something he always knows.

"You know you guys can hang out with her, she was your friend too. It honestly doesn't bother me." I say to them.

"Nah, a friend will explain why they left and she hasn't." Says Shauna.

"She probably needs time." Zeke say.

"Maybe she does. Maybe something happened we don't know and she's too embarrassed to tell us. I don't know could be 100 reasons. Maybe just wait until she tells us." I say and they all nod in agreement. I realize then I need to let it go. The bell ring and I realize I have Art, and knowing Tris she will too.

I make my way over to my locker and grab my things and head to class. I sit down and the class begins. I tune out and then hear the door open and Tris walk in. She doesn't explain why she was late and I see across her face she looks like she is about to cry or explode. I don't know which ones worse.

She realize the only empty seat is next to me and she hesitates to sit down.

"Well" Mrs Johanna says. She walks over to me and sits next to me without a glace my way. I can sense something most of just happened cause she seems very tense. So I let her be. She's not ready to talk to me. Mrs. Johanna announces we have an assignment, we have to do a self-portrait but of the person sitting next to us. We need to include their interest and personality in the portrait. Mrs. Johanna then hands out a questioner for us to ask each other. The bell rings and before I know it Tris has left the class room. I walk out and look for her. We need to plan this assignment. I run into Uriah.

"Have you see Tris?" I ask him.

"Umm, yeah she went home."

"Thanks man." I head out to my car and then head home. I guess the assignment can wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV.

I wake up to crying again. I assume it's Evie again. I get out of bed and go to her across the hall. She lights up when she see me.

"Good morning Sweetie.' I pick her up and hug her. I take her over to my room and place her on my bed.

"Time for us to get ready" she just claps her hands and cheers. She's such a girly-girl, nothing like me. I dress first and then dress her in a purple with little white flowers bo-ho style dress that Tori had gotten her before we left. She loves dresses.

"Would you like your hair down or tied up" I ask her. She wobbles off my bed and walks over to my dresser and gets a hair bands with a giant white flower. It matches her dress.

"Down it is." I smile at her. "Are we hungry?"

"yum yum." She says.

We head downstairs and see my mum and Caleb. Dad must of left to work already. His in Politics and has his office are in the city. So he usually leaves early morning.

"Morning." I place Evie in one of the high chairs. Mum kisses both of us. I make some porridge for Evie and me.

"Will you be hanging out with Christina after school?" my mum ask.

It's Friday. The rest of the week at school went by pretty fast. Not much had happened. People got over the fact I was back and stopped bring it up.

"Don't know, Maybe. Would you mind watching the twins if I do?"

"Of course not. Don't worry about them. Go have fun being a teenager. You have lost to catch up with your friends."

"Thanks mum." I kiss both Evie and Mum goodbye and head off to school.

I get to my locker and see most of the gang there.

"Hey" I say as I open my locker.

"Hey Tris, you coming over to our house after school to hang out?" Uriah asks me.

"Come on Tris, we haven't seen much of you recently." Christina say.

"Yeah ok. But do you mind coming to my house first and we can then go together? I'll like to show you something?" I say to Christina who nods.

I get to English class and sit where I've been sitting all week next to Eric. He's actually not so bad.

"Hey"

"Hey, thank god it's Friday." He say and I laugh.

"Yeah, no Mr. Lewtous for 2 days, thanks god." I say and he smile. Like I said, his not so bad. Once you take away his big ego, he can actually be nice under there.

"Any plans for the weekend?" he asks.

"Not really, Christina will probably drag me to the Mall all weekend. Find some new excuse that she needs a new shade of pink lipstick cause apparently Pearly Girl and Summer Rose are two different colors."

"Really, it's that bad?"

"It's worse, try spending 3 hours looking for that right color."

"Well enjoy, sounds like fun."

"Oh it is, you should come, I'm sure she can find you a color that matches your eyes?"

"Ha, no thanks." We laugh as Mr. Lewtous starts the class.

The rest of the day goes by and the last bell rings. I try to get to my locker and see Nita standing in front of it and Tobias closing his. She complaining she has no ride home.

"Can you take me home?" she asks him.

"Can you move please." They both look at me and I point to my locker. She moves and I walk to it and open it.

"Sure, it's on the way to Zeke's anywhere, we can stop off there first." He say. Great they are gonna be there.

"I meet you at yours ok." Christina says to me.

"Sure, see you there." I sense Tobias looking at me.

xXxXx

I'm at my house waiting for Christina, both the twins are having their afternoon nap. I plan to tell Christina about them. After all she is my best friend and her boyfriend knows about them.

There's a knock on the door.

"I get it, its Christina." I open the door and see Christina with Will.

"Hey guys came in." I say as Christina walk in. Will stops half ways.

"I thought you might need some support when you tell her."

"Thanks" I say as I close the door.

"I'll just wait in the lounge room while you guys talk" He says as he smiles at me for encouragement.

"You want to go up to my room. I need to tell you something."

"Ok, what's up?"

I get to my room and sit on the bed. I tell her everything. I tell her why I left and tell her about Evie and Nate.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't know, at first I was freaked out, then afraid. It was Tori who suggest I go with her and have some time to think things through. I wasn't planning on stay with her. But it was just easier then facing reality I guess. Before I knew it my mum was asking me to come back."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only my family knows and Cara and Will. I know he wanted to tell you but thought it should come from me. Please don't get mad at him."

"So Four doesn't know, I mean, it is Four's right? Are you going to tell him?"

"No, and his never going to know. I know he doesn't want them and I'm not going to put my babies through that heartache."

"Oh Tris, he needs to know."

"No, and my parents don't know there his either. Trust me I thought it through. It's better for everyone that they don't know. I trust you." I think about if Marcus was to find out about my babies. His not aloud anywhere near them.

"Ok, but you know secrets always come out someday, I just hope your prepared." This is her Candor parents speaking. "Can I see them?"

"Sure, they are sleeping now so be quiet."

We walk across the room and I open their room. She walks in and has a peek.

"OMG Tris they're too perfect. She's an exact copy of you and he's a copy of Four."

I laugh and we head off too Zeke's Place.


	6. Chapter 6

"Greetings" Uriah says as he opens his door. The boys are lucky, their mum offend works late on weekend so they always have small get together.

I look around and see that everyone is here but Tobias and Nita. Can only imagine what's taking them so long.

"Four should be here soon, we should play Dauntless and Candor." Zeke says and we all agree. Marlene and Shauna help get us all drinks. The door rings and I decided to walk over and answer it.

"Come in." I say to Tobias and Nita. Nita just walks pass me and Tobias just waits outside.

"After this do you mind if you can come pass my house?" I ask him.

"Umm sure, front door or window." He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Front door please." I say and walk over to the living room where everyone is.

"Ok, since it was my idea I'll go first. Uri?

"Dauntless."

"Ok, text everyone on your phone list and tell them "Zeke Rocks." Uriah grabs his phone and for 5 minutes spends texting everyone.

"I didn't get a text?" Says Shauna

"You know it cost money to text you?"

"Hey, the dare was text everyone." A few seconds later I get the text.

"Ok Christina, D or C."

"Dauntless"

"Smell everyone's foot and then rate them from best to worse." She takes off her jacket.

"You really are a creep Uriah. Four Dauntless or Candor."

"Candor"

"Ok, have you done it and if so who was your first." I stare at Christina, what is she playing at. She just waits for Tobias. His hesitating. Looks over at me and then looks at Nita.

"Nita was." Really, his gonna play like this. Nita just squeaks and kisses Four. Christina just stares at me with a sad expression and I just roll my eyes.

"Tris, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless.' Only cause I know if I pick Candor he'll ask why I left.

"Ok, I dare you to tell me why you really left, and don't blame it on Tori?" Smart, so I take my t-shirt off. I still have a singlet under it.

"Nita, Dauntless or Candor."

"Dauntless."

"Go play seven minutes in heaven with Four." She squeaks again and pulls him off to a quiet room.

"You don't mind them making out?" Zeke asks me.

"Honestly I just couldn't stand her squeaking any longer and thought we have a 7 minutes breaks. And seeing how his the only one who can tolerate her, it's a win win for all of us." We all laugh.

The games goes on for a while. Before I know its 11.30pm and I'm starting to get tired. We finish the game and I head off home.

I'm in my room and organizing a few things. A gold necklace with a T, a bracelet Tobias won at the fair, other jewellery he got me, some DVD's that he left behind, his hoodie that I used to always wear. I place all these on my bed. I hear a tap on my window followed by another.

I walk over to it and I open it.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias POV

"I said the front door." She whispers when she opens her window.

"Yeah I know but it's late and I didn't want to wake your parents with the door bell." I then start to climb the gutter like I used to before. Surprisingly I haven't forgotten even though it's been a while.

"So what was it you wanted me here for" I say as I cross her room. It's still the same, her parents most of known she'll be coming back. Would have been nice of them to at least tell me.

"Just wanted to give this back to you." I see her putting my old hoodie and some DVD's in a bag.

"You know I don't want those things." Then I see the jewellery.

"Now why would I want that. I gave those to you, their yours."

"Four, just take them."

"Stop using that name against me Tris, like I mean nothing."

"I have no right to call you Tobias, you are Four to me now. And as for these things, I don't know, give them to Nita for all I care?" She really knows how to hit below the belt. Her words hurt more then a fight with someone like Eric would.

"This is what this is all about, isn't it? You're pissed that I'm with her now? What did you want me to do Tris? Wait around for someone who I never knew was coming back or better yet, why they left in the first place?"

"This has nothing to do with that tramp who apparently was your first, or any of your other sluts."

"Right, it's about that? What did you want me to say, we've spend a night together and then you left without telling me why? I was protecting you. Can you imagine the questions that would of come right after." Can't she see that I'm always protecting her.

"I don't need you protecting me, I just don't want these things anymore, can you please take them and leave."

She turns and looks at me, stretches her hand with the bag full of things. We stare at each other for a while, seconds maybe minutes, who knows.

"That's it, you're not going to say anything else?"

"What else is there to say." I stare back at her, I realize she's never going to tell me what I need to know.

"Nothing Tris, nothing." I walk over to the window and climb down. She can throw those things for all I care. I don't care anymore. From this day I'm going to forget about her and everything she meant to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again I wake up to crying. This time I hear both of them. I walk over to their room and see both Evie and Nate. Sometimes it's hard for me to look at Nate, he reminds me so much of Tobias. His deep blue eyes are like I'm staring right at Tobias himself. Days like today are especially worse. Where I can't stop thinking about him. I fell asleep crying. I know I asked for him to come and grab his things but when he left my room yesterday he looked so hurt. I've never seen him like that. Not even when he'll come over after Marcus beat him.

I should be the one hurting not him. But yet I never want to see him hurt.

I pick both of them up and put them on the floor.

"Who wants to go downstairs for pancakes?"

I get to our kitchen and place the twins in their high chair. I start to make pancakes.

"Morning sweethearts." My mum walks in the room and head over to the twins and kisses them then kisses me and helps me make pancakes.

"So what are you up to today?"

"Don't know, maybe take them to the park."

"Sounds nice."

We eat and I head upstairs to get ready with the twins. I know I'm only going to the park so I wear my black legging with a white t-shirt and put on my green cargo jacket. I wear my black converse high tops. I dress Evie first and once again put her in a dress. I wouldn't dare put her in pants. Nate is easier. Just some comfy jeans and a cute navy shirt.

I get my bag ready and head off to the park. Lucky I had my car in the garage so no one will see me taking the twins outside. I get to the park and no one is around, which I'm grateful.

I get a text from Christina and I tell her to join us at the park. She arrives after 5 minutes and plays with the twins on the slide. I'm reading my book when she comes up to me.

"Hey, there the cutest things ever."

"Yeah they are. Couldn't imagine life without them." I smile at her.

"I'm sorry about bring up yours and Four's first time at D and C yesterday. I honestly had no idea he'll say Nita."

"It's fine, honestly didn't bother me. If he wants to forget that that's his business."

"Your so clam about it."

"It's been 2 years, and right now, they are all that matters not high school drama." I say pointing at the twins.

"That high school drama is their father, you need to tell him."

"I will, when I'm ready." I had changed my mind last night, I realized maybe he should know about them but right now I'm still not ready and don't know when I will be.

"Please Chris, can we talk about something else."

"Ok, tell me what's going on between you and Eric?"

"Eric? What about him?"

"Tris, don't play dumb, I've seen the way you guys are in English, and Four has noticed too."

"What, his nice now, and we're just friends."

"Tris, this is Eric. You know the Eric that picked on you and Four."

"Well I guess now that there is no "me and Four" he see no reason to be mean to me. After all it was always Eric and Four who had the issues. I just become apart of it because of Four."

"I guess, but its still Eric."

"Oh he's not so bad."

The day goes on and I'm sitting at home. The twins are having their nap and I decide to go for a run.

I'm on my way back home from my run when I realize I have to go pass Tobias house. And of course he arrives home just at the exact moment.

"Tris." He says getting out of his car.

"Yeah?" I stop.

"We still have that art project to finish."

"Oh right, I totally forgot. Umm, I wasn't really listening that day, what was the assignment?"

"Self portrait of each other, we have to answer questions."

"Ok, well I already know all about you so I guess it's something I can do on my own right?"

"Tris, I don't want to fail because your too suborn to do an assignment together."

"Fine, come over at 8:30pm."

"Why so late?"

"Because, I have things to do." I say and leave.

xXxXx

Later that night, I've put the twins to bed and take the monitor to my mum so if they cry she can go to them and I tell her Tobias's coming over.

"Oh, I thought you guys weren't together anymore."

"We're not, and it's an Art project."

"Homework on a Saturday night." She winks at me.

"It was his idea. I rather be doing something else"

The door bell rings and I open it.

"Tobias, its nice to see you again. How's your father?"

"Well thank you Mrs. Prior."

I tell him to follow me to my room, hoping that tonight isn't a night the twins wake up.

"So where do you want to start?"

"Questions?"

"1. Favorite color. 2. Favorite movie/tv show. 's your favorite thing to do on a beautiful day. 4. If I asked you to cook me dinner, what would you make me." Tobias reads out the question and goes on.

"10. Have you ever had your heart broken?" He stops and looks up at me.

"I already know your answers to all these questions, can we move along to the self-portrait."

"Well, I don't know your answers, tell Tris, What would you cook me if I asked you to make dinner?" he says lightening the mood.

"Pancakes."

"Really, Pancakes for dinner?" he smiles

"Yes, nothing wrong with pancakes for dinner." We both laugh.

"Well, I think that's covered."

"It's late and I'll work on the self-portrait tomorrow." I say to him.

"Ok, I better get home, see you at school." He says as he grabs his things and head out. He stops half way through the door and turns to me.

"Oh and answer 10 is…. yes, very much. Hurts like hell" He turns and leaves.

He was the one who broke my heart, it's still broken and break even more every time I see him. I grab a piece of paper and start to draw. Hours later I've finished. I look at my work. I've drawed Tobias smiling, his deep blue eyes are looking straight at the person, the way he looks at me. He's holding a heart, my heart. It's a very dark drawing, probably wasn't what Mrs. Johanna had in mind but it's my self-portrait of Tobias. It's how I see him now. I then answer all the questions and decided to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias POV

It's Monday morning. I'm waiting by my locker, waiting for Tris. I see her coming down the hall. She's talking and laughing with Eric. My heart stops, I don't trust Eric and know his up to something.

"Hey" Tris says stopping and opening her locker.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure" She looks over at Eric who answers, "I'll see you in class." And he leaves.

"So you and Eric are pretty friendly now." I say to her as I watch Eric leave.

"I'm friends with everyone."

"You know that's the same Eric you hated 2 years ago?"

"Well, a lots has changed in 2 years." She stares right at me.

"Look I'm not here to talk about Eric, I just want to know if you've finished your art project, it's due today."

"Yes, I have but its kind of private, so I'll like to just hand it in to Mrs. Johanna." She says to me

"Fine, whatever." I leave and work off to class. What so private about a stupid drawing I think to myself.

xXxXx

The rest of the day goes by and it's lunch time. I grab my tray full with food. I see Nita walk over to me.

"So are we eating outside again today?"

"Lets go sit with Zeke and everyone else."

We sit down with everyone.

"So it's going to be hot this weekend, we should all go to the beach on Saturday." Uriah says.

"Good idea, Uri." Marlene says.

Everyone agrees to the idea until Christina asks Tris.

"You coming?"

"Don't think it's a good idea, I have things to take care of."

"C'mon Tris, ask your mum for help." Christina says. Then she looks at me like she made a mistake.

"I see and let you know." Tris says as the bell rings. She used to love going to the beach with all of us before. I wonder what is taking up most of her time recently.

I head to my locker and grab my project for Art. I sit down and wait for the teacher to walk in. I see Tris waiting by the doorway with her artwork. She starts talking to Mrs. Johanna, and hands over her work. Mrs. Johanna looks at it for a while while Tris describes her work. Mrs. Johanna looks over me and calls me over.

"Bring your work too Mr. Eaton."

I gave my artwork and hand it over to Mrs. Johanna while she looks over mine as well.

"Incredible, just like I hope for." Mrs. Johanna says. "Have you showed each other your works?" She asks us. We shake our heads.

"Why is that?" She asks us again.

"Tris said her work was private."

"What about the questions, did you do that together?

"Yes." We both answer.

"Tobias can I show Beatrice your work." She asks me and I nod. She hands over my drawing to Tris and I see Tris's eyes light up. Don't know if she is amazed or awed by it. I went through so many ideas on how I would draw Tris, but every time I started a drawing I'll always end up drawing her the way I always see her. An Angel. Her beautiful long blonde yellow hair flowing through the whole page. Her big bright blue eyes filling her face. The blue and yellow were the only colors I used, as everything was shaded in. Tris looks over at me, she blinks her eyes and I can tell she pushing back tears.

"Impressive isn't it Tris?' She asks her as Tris nods and hands the work back.

"You can see how it's the total opposite of yours." She asks her again while Tris nods again. Mrs. Johanna then hands me Tris works. As I look at it I'm shocked by what I see. Is this really the way she see me. As a devil that breaks hearts, her heart I'm assuming. I look over at Tris who looks straight ahead and avoids me.

"Interesting isn't it Mr. Eaton?"

"In more ways then one." I say.

"Go sit down, you can have free time to draw whatever you like while I go through the others works." She says as she calls the next student.

I walk off and take my seat and begin doing my work and ignoring Tris. Why would she draw that? She's the one who left without telling me and yet she thinks I'm the one who broke her heart. I can't even look at her right now, I'm so mad I just want to punch something. The bell rings and I pack my things and head out to my car so fast. I just need to leave.

"I'm sorry." I hear her say as I open my car door. I turn around and look at her.

"For which part? The one where you leave without saying goodbye or tell me why you left in the first place. The one for drawing me as a devil who apparently broke your heart or better yet, are you sorry for ignoring me after that night together? I would really like to know why you're sorry Tris, there is a long list after all."

"You're an asshole." She says with hatred and gets in her car and drives away.

I'm done with her I think to myself, she's broken me enough.

"Four!" I turn too see Christina. "Just give her some time."

"I gave her enough." I say back to her as I get in my car and drive away.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

I wake up to a massive headache. It's Friday morning and I've done so much crying these past few days that I don't think I have any more water left in my body. I'm not one who cries a lot but after the incident with Tobias on Monday I decided not to go school. I can't face him. He accused me of ignoring him after our night together. He was the one who moved on with Molly right after me and his accusing me of being the bad one. I can't believe him.

I decided to stop running away from him. I get out of bed and decided to go to school. I need to focus on school and not Tobias. He is distracting me from my goals.

It's summer now so I put on some short black high waist jeans shorts, and a white tank top with my black high top converse. I put on my green cargo jacket in case I get cold. I head out to school after I kiss the twins goodbye.

I hadn't realize I arrived at school early. No one is here yet so I sit on one of the picnic tables outside on the field and catch up on my reading. After a while Eric sits next to me.

"You're here early?"

"Looks who's talking?" I smirk back at him

"So, you've been missing the past few days?"

"Yeah been sick?"

"Sure it had nothing to do with the incident I heard about in the parking lot on Monday?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"The whole school been talking about how you called the mighty Four an asshole, I'll be surprised if China didn't hear about it." He laughs

"Great, I thought it was just him I'll have to keep my distance from, now everyone else too!"

"Well, lucky for you I don't listen to school gossip, and Four and I have always kept our distance from one another. So I think it's safe to say you can stick with me today."

"Thanks, I think I just might.

"What happen anyway, when did you realise Four wasn't the amazing innocent guy everyone portrays him to be."

"Hmmm… Around the time I saw him with someone else."

"Really" Eric sounds surprise "No, wonder you hate him. Well there is plenty of room in the I hate Four club."

"Who else is in the club." I ask teasing.

"So far just me but you can be vice president." With that we both start laughing. It's been the first time this week I've felt like laughing and really laughing too.

Just then I see in the distance Four and Nita walking across the school. He stops when he sees us and Nita bumps into him and looks over to where his looking. With that both Eric and I burst out laughing even more. When I stop laughing and look back to where Four was standing he was gone and but Nita is still standing there with a massive grin. Right then I get an idea.

"Hey, we're all going to the beach tomorrow, you should come with me."

"Hmm, you sure it's a good idea, you realise your little group doesn't like me?"

"So, your with me, and I like you, so my 'little group' has no choice but to like you too."

"Ok" he says as the bell rings.

We get up and head to our English class. The rest of the day goes by uneventful with both Tobias and I avoiding each other.

xXxXx

I sit in our living room that night playing with the twins. It's almost their bedtime and I try and tire them up with playtime. Mum walks in the room and joins us.

"Mum, the gang is heading to the beach tomorrow, will it be alright if I go with them?" I ask her

"Sure, is Christina going with you?"

"Actually no, I'm going with another friend from school, Eric."

"Eric hmm…is Tobias also going to be there?" She asks while smirking.

"Yes, and his girlfriend, so don't start putting conclusion in your head, please."

"Alright? It just sounds like bring a new friend isn't a wise decision to me."

"Mum, stop, Eric and I are just friends, ok."

"Ok." She says then starts shaking a toy at Nate. She seems very distant, like she wants to say something but thinking twice about it.

"What, just says it mum." I finally give up after 5 minutes of awkwardness.

"Nothing, just me and your father have been wondering, you've been back now for a few months and we were wondering when you were thinking of telling Tobias about Evie and Nate?"

"What…you know, you know about Tobias?"

"Oh honey, of course. Anyone with eyes can see it." She says while looking at Nate.

"Your not mad at me for not telling you?"

"Everyone deals with things there own way. You haven't been ready to talk to us about it. But now I think it's time. They are growing up fast and will need another parent in their lives."

"What about if he doesn't want to be a part of their lives. I don't want him to be apart of their lives only because he has to be. They need someone who wants to be a part of it."

"It really not up to you to decided this sweetheart. It's his choices to make. But at least you won't be guessing, you'll know what he wants."

"I guess." I know it's the right thing to do and I'll have to tell Tobias the truth.

"Do you think he'll be mad at me for not telling him at first?" I ask my mum.

"Maybe, but within time he'll get over it. You'll just have to be prepared for anything."

"Thanks mum, I love you." I say as I give her a hug.

That night I go to bed and dream about our little family with Tobias and a white picked fence.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV

The plan was to go to the beach today. After the week I've hard, I'm not up to much socializing. As much as I tried to get out of it, I had Zeke dragging me along to the shops to buy drinks and food. Since the beach is far, we'll probably be out all day and end up making a bon fire at night.

I'm currently at Zeke's getting everything ready and waiting for everyone so we can leave.

Nita has pretty much invited herself as she was there when Uriah suggested this stupid beach idea. Right now she is wearing the shortest shorts I've seen and am pretty sure they aren't legal in same states.

"What are we waiting for?" she asks moaning

"Tris, she said she was coming too." Uriah says

"Well, what's taking her so long?" Nita asks.

"Umm….I think she mentioned she was waiting for Eric." Christina says.

"What the hell!" I say while I drop the cooler that I was carrying.

"Yeah, she invited Eric." Christina says questioning my action.

"Why would she bring Eric?" I ask her.

"I don't know, ask her?"

"Are you serious, there is no way I'm going if Eric is coming." I say to everyone.

Then Zeke drags me outside to talk. "Four look, we get it. You don't like Eric. But don't be like this. Tris can handle being around you and Nita and doesn't complain. Just man up a little and don't complain too." He says.

"Man up?" I question him.

"Yeah...Look, if Eric is who she wants to bring then we are just going to have to deal with it."

"I don't have to play nice, do I?"

"Yes, yes you do." He says while dragging me inside.

Once we're inside I see that Tris and Eric have arrived and are discussing with everyone who's driving.

It ends up being Nita and I riding along with Uriah, Zeke and Shauna in Zeke's car. Tris and Eric, with Christina, Will and Marlene driving in Eric's car.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." I hear Nita say as she hops in the middle of Zeke's car. I'm sure she loving the fact Tris brought Eric.

xXxXx

We're all at the beach and picked our usual spot. It isn't very packed yet but it's still early. I'm sure more people will show up.

Eric and Will are putting up the beach tent and umbrellas for the girls while Uriah, Zeke and I are unloading the cars.

The girls are undressing but for some reason I see Tris. She's still dressed. She walks over to Eric and helps him set up.

"Who's coming in?" Christina say.

Everyone takes off and goes inside the water. Only Tris, Eric and I are the only ones still dressed. I haven't undressed yet due to not wanting anyone seeing my scar on my back. I'll wait for everyone to go in first so they don't see my back. It's how I've always gotten away with it before. Only Tris knows about my scars. I see her waiting for me to undress and I busy myself with playing on my phone so no one questions why I haven't gone in.

"You wanna go in?" Eric asks Tris after he gets undress.

"Yeah, go right ahead, I'll be there soon." She says as she slowly undresses. I continue playing on my phone so she doesn't notice me looking. I recognize her swimsuit. It's the same yellow bikini she's always had. But then I've noticed something else, something she's never had before. Right under her bellybutton above her bikini bottoms is a pink, reddish scar. A scar like she's had a medical procedure done recently. But she hasn't been sick has she. She then turns and takes off to go swimming before I get the chance to ask her. I'm left here thinking what the scar is all about, could it be the reason why she left. But if it was something to do with her health she would tell me or all of us. I decided to let it go for now and go swimming with everyone before they come out.

xXxXx

After a while of playing in the water the girls and most of the boys are sunbaking.  
Uriah is setting the volleyball court up for us to play later.

"Is that all you girls are going to do today."

"No, in about 7 minutes I have every intensions of turning over." Nita says while sunbaking.

I've noticed Tris is still lying on her stomach so I haven't had a chance to look at her scar again.

"you want to go for a walk?" I hear Eric ask Tris.

"Sure." Tris says and gets up. She walks over to her bag and puts on her shorts. Once again I see the scar and now I'm sure I didn't imagine it the first time. They leave off together. I walk over to Christina since I figure she must have answers.

"Hey can I ask you something."

"Shoot." She says while lying on her stomach.

"Have you noticed that Tris has a new scar below her stomach. Do you know why?"

"Four." Christina say while lifting her head to look at me. "You know that not my place to tell you. If she wants she can tell you."

"Yeah but it's a serious scar. I'm just worried about her, and I didn't want to straight out ask her about it, especially now that she hasn't spoken to me since Monday."

"It's nothing to be concerned about, it's not as serious as you think."

"Then just tell me."

"Four, please, I can't, just let it go."

"ok." I say and leave her alone. What's such a big deal that Chris can't even tell me. It's honestly starting to make me suspicious about it.

xXxXx

It's almost dark now and we've all just finished playing volleyball. I'm helping Zeke now set up for the bonfire.

"See, putting you and Eric in the same place isn't so bad after all." He says teasing.

"Don't push it." I joke back.

"Do you think there is something going on between them or are they just friends like they say?'

"I think it's becoming something, weather it's not serious yet, it's building into something that's more then friendship." I say.

"Seriously you and Tris are not normal. I mean, it doesn't bother her your with Nita. It doesn't seem to bother you that she's with Eric. If that was me and Shauna, that guy will be dead by now."

"I never said it didn't bothered me. It's just complicated between me and her. I'm more pissed that it's Eric of all people."

"Do you think you two will ever work it out?" He asks, I think about this question. As much as I have missed Tris, I know deep down we will never be the same as we were before.

"No." I say as we finish light the bon fire. I decided then to bring the scar up.

"She's got a medical scar below her stomach, I noticed it today while she went swimming. I asked Chris about it but she just brushed it off. It got me thinking that the scar got something to do with why Tris left."

"Probably, what do you think happened."

"I have no idea but I really need to find out."

"Well you can find out after Candor and Dauntless."

xXxXx

"Ok me first, Uri C or D?" Zeke asks

"I ain't no pansycake so I choose Dauntless."

"Alright. Then you have to…kiss Eric…..on the lips…..for 30 seconds."

"What, why me." Eric says while I'm laughing my head off. Best dare ever from Zeke.

"Cause you're a newbie." Zeke says.

"C'mon, are you a pansycake?" Zeke teases. Uri starts to sweat, Eric looks just as scared. Uri slowly walks over to Eric and plants a kiss on his lips. I cringed. It was disgusting. Chris walks over and takes a picture. When it's all over Uri runs to the water and rinse his mouth. While Eric just took a sip from his beer, thinking the alcohol would kill any of Uri's germs.

"Delete that photo or so help me, you don't want to see me mad." Uriah says when he comes back.

"Fine, whatever."

"Ok, now that was disgusting. Umm… Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Go and sit on Four's lap." My face turns bright red. I see Tris look over at me for approval and I nod. She sits on me and my heart races.

"Chris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless baby."

"You, Will in the bushes. 7 minutes, Go!" After 7 minutes are over Tris calls them back.

"Ok Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I haven't like any of these dares so far, so Candor."

"Pansycake." Eric looked like he was about to punch him.

"Ok" Chris said nervously "Do you have a crush on Tris?" I tense up, I really don't want to hear this.

"I…..I rather not answer this." Eric says and was about to take his shirt off, but Christina yells "No, please don't. I really don't want to see you without a shirt off." Uriah, Zeke, Will and I are all on the ground laughing our heads off, The girls and Eric don't find it as funny. I can't help but laugh more at their expression.

"Alright, fine…I might have a little crush on her." He says to shut us up. This isn't as funny as I first thought.

"What's wrong Four?" Eric asks me. "Did someone cross over the line."

Now why would he go there.

"Oh yeah, he definitely doesn't like people crossing the line." Zeke says. I about to stand up and tackle Eric when Tris grabs me.

"Now why do you guys have to go ruin a fun little game like this. Seriously, grow up. And Zeke don't encourage him." Tris yells at us both.

"Hey, we were all having a laugh until he turns it serious." Zeke states.

"Hey, let go of him." Out of no where we all turn to Nita who's looking at Tris's hands on my arms. With all my rage on Eric, I hadn't even notices she was still holding me. Once she lets go of my arms I feels cold again. Why does she still drive me crazy. I hate how I have no control of myself around her.

"C'mon, it's late. Take me home." I heard Tris say to Eric. They get up along with Christina and Will. Well this obviously ruined our fun.

Everyone decides it's been a long day and starts to pack up and head home.

xXxXx

Once at home I can't stop thinking about what happened today. Why on earth does Tris have this scar. I honestly need some answers, otherwise I won't be able to sleep tonight...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

"I'll get it." I say as I walk over to the door and open it. I had asked Eric to pick me up from my house then we'll head over to Zeke's before heading off to the beach.

"Hey, you ready." He asks.

"Yeah, sure lets go."

We arrive at Zeke's and plan who's going with who. I just pray I don't get stuck with Tobias seeing as how we've avoided each other all week. Lucky it's Will, Christina and Marlene.

Once at the beach everyone is setting our things up. I decided to help Eric set up the beach umbrellas and tent. I really don't want to start getting undress. Since having the twins I know my body has changed heaps, I now have fuller thighs and wider hips. I am also worried someone will noticed either my stretch marks or scar from the caesarian I had. I try and prolong it as much as I can. Everyone is now in the water apart from Eric, Tobias and I.

"You wanna go in?" Eric asks me after he undresses.

"Yeah, go right ahead, I'll be there soon." I say. I know Tobias is left and I know him well enough to know he won't get undress before me. I see his pretending to play on his phone. I take my chances and hope he doesn't look at me today. Once I'm undress I quickly turn and head off to the water. Tobias soon follows.

xXxXx

Once we're out of the water and been sunbaking for some time, Eric asks me if I want to go for a walk. It's been very awkward being around Tobias and his high-maintenance girlfriend, honestly how he can handle her is beyond me. I can actually use a break so decided to go. I quickly get up and get dressed hopefully I've dogde a bullet and no one noticed my scar and marks, after all Tobias has been getting away with his scar for years.

"It's actually quite nice here." Eric says to me as we're walking along the shore.

"Yeah, it is. Do you come much to the beach?"

"Not really, like I've said before, I tent to avoid areas that I know Four hangs out at."

"Why is that, I mean I don't stop hanging out with my friends cause of Four or Nita who both drive me crazy. You shouldn't stop your life because of someone else." I say

"Easy for you to say, you and Four have a love, hate relationship, Four and I have a I want to poke your eyes out relationship."

"More like knock each others teeth out relationship."

"Well, yeah. Not my greatest moment." He smirks while we come to a stop near some rocks on the shore and he sits down on them, I sit on a flat rock next to him.

"How about I make a deal with you." He asks as he moves a lose hair from my face. I see his eyes focusing on my mouth.

"What kind of deal?"

"How about from now on we stop talking about Four or Nita or anyone else for that matter." He says. His eyes are on mine now, then he leans his face closer to mine, and brushing my lips with his. I tense up first, unsure of myself. I start to loosen up but he pulls away.

"Sorry." He says.

Eric just kissed me, and I didn't mind it. Yes I freaked out at first but I wasn't expecting it.

"I think I like that deal." I finally say to avoid the awkwardness. He takes my face in his hands again, his fingers strong against my skin and kisses me again, firmer this time, more certain. I wrap an arm around him, sliding my hand up his neck and into his hair.

For a few minutes we kiss, with the roar of the ocean all around us.

xXxXx

We are back at the beach with the gang. Eric is playing Volleyball with Will. I'm sitting next to Christina while we watch them play. The rest of the group are under the tent drinking, they have just finished a game.

"I got to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out." Chris say while watching the boys play.

"If it's got something to do with Four I don't want to know."

"I think you want to know this. When you left to go for a walk…"

"Christina, I'm serious. I don't want to heard it. I honestly don't care what he said."

"Fine, when he comes asking questions don't say I didn't warn you." She gets up and leaves. Gees she can be dramatic sometimes. What on earth is she pissed off at me for.

xXxXx

Our game of Candor and Dauntless didn't end well. Eric is now dropping me off at home. It's late and I haven't seen the twins all day, I've missed them. He pulls up my driveway and stops the car.

"Thanks for keeping me company today." I say to him.

"Thanks for asking me to come keep you company."

"I'll see you at school on Monday then." This is starting to get awkward.

"Yeah see you Monday, in English." He leans in and kisses my check. Thank god.

"Ok, bye." I say and then get out of the car and he drives away.

I head straight to my room and drop my things off, I go and have a shower. In the shower I think about the kiss. Do I like Eric. I mean I did kiss him back. I enjoyed the kiss but it didn't have the spark that I normally got when Tobias kissed me and the tingles. God I miss those tingle. I think about Tobias and then I remember about Tobias and Nita. Does he have the same spark when he kisses her.

No Stop. I'm just making myself crazy, I need to stop comparing Eric to him. The kiss was nice, I like the kiss, I like Eric's company therefore I must like Eric, right. I stop the shower and get out. I head into my room and change into my pajamas, just a black singlet and some short shorts. I blow dry my hair and moisturize my face. Once I'm done, I quickly head into the twins room before I head into bed, I've missed them all day and need to see them sleeping.

I look into Nate's crib and lean over and kiss him on his head. What am I thinking, I don't have the time to be in a new relationship. Yes Eric would be a nice distraction but I need to be an adult, these two need me and all my attention. I didn't come back to Chicago to start dating. I have a goal and so far I haven't been focusing on it.

I walk over to Evie crib and lean over and kiss her goodnight. She tosses, and I've realized I might have waken her up. So much for going to sleep. She opens her eyes and starts to cry. I pick her up.

"It's alright sweetie, mummy is here." I say and hug her tight. "I've missed you all day today." I say as I keep rocking her. She is still crying. And I realize she must be hungry. She has a smaller percentile of her height and weight then Nate, so she needs to drink more to catch up. I'm lucky cause I still get enough breast milk to feed her once a day. I walk over to the rocking chair in their nursery and sit down with Evie. I attach her to my breast and she settles down and starts drinking.

She is so cute when I look at her from this angle. As hard as having kids at my age is I still wouldn't change anything about my life.

I'm so focused looking at Evie that I don't even hear or see anything. I feel like my mind has just left my body when I hear him, like an out of this world experience.

I look up and see him standing in the hallway, in front of my bedroom door across the hall. He stares straight at me with I don't know, a shocked expression on his face.

"Tris?" He says again. "What are you doing?" Tobias asks.

I'm still in shock, and can't respond.

No, what is he doing here.

He starts to walks into the nursery.

"Wait." I say and he stops dead in his track.

"Tris, what is going on?" He asks.

"Please…..Get out….Go away." I half beg, half cry.

"Not till you tell me what'g going on."

Why, why did he climb the window. Why tonight of all night. I close my eyes and feel the tears fell from my eyes. It has to be now. I can't lie to myself any longer. He needs to know. But not like this. Not with Evie on me.

"Ok, fine." I say finally getting the courage. I look up at him and stare him in the eye. He still looks shocked but he also looks broken, hurt even.

"Just give me a few minutes. Can you just wait in my room and close the door. I'll be in there soon." I ask pleading with him.

He just stares at me. "Please….just wait in my room, I'm begging you, please go."

"Ok fine." he walks back in my rooms and closes the door…...


	13. Chapter 13

Tobias POV

What on earth did I just see?

I decided to climbed up Tris's window after I arrived home from the beach, just talk to her without fighting anymore. I was really worried about her and the scar I saw today.

But out of all the things, I didn't expect to see that. What was that?

I replay the last few minutes in my head again.

Tris wasn't in her room, her lights were on but I couldn't see her. There was movement across the hall in the other bedroom that her parents used as a guest room. But it's not a guest room anymore, instead of a bed I see 2 cribs. I hear crying, I walk closer to the doorway to see better. What I see is Tris holding a baby, I think she's feeding it.

It all happened so fast.

It's now been 20 minutes i think but it feels like hours. I'm pacing up and down the small area between her bed and wardrobe. I can't get the image out of my head. Tris with a child, feeding it. It could only mean one thing. Tris is a mother. But where is it's father.

Her door opens and she walks inside and closes the door. She doesn't say anything. Just closes her eyes and leans against the door with her back. She slides down and sits on the floor. Moments pass and I realizes she's not going to talk.

I walk over to her and kneel down next to her.

"Tris" I say.

"What are you doing here." She finally talks.

"Don't change the subject, I came here to talk to you about what I saw at the beach today but I think I've worked that out on my own." She seems confused but doesn't dare discuss it further. "Can you explain what the hell I just saw in there." I ask now fully serious. I've had enough of this.

"Tobias I…I" she pauses and takes a deep breath and release. "I honestly don't even know where to begin!"

I think for a second. When she left Chicago 2 years ago, she wasn't pregnant, it would of happen after she left. I need to know what happened between then to now. I place my hands in hers and pull her up. I walk her over to her bed and she sits down against the pillows and I sit opposite her.

"Just start from when you left."

She starts to cry into a pillow.

"Tris" I say when she slows down.

"Leaving was the hardest thing I ever did." She finally says.

"Then why did you, Tris?" I ask. "What happen that next day, you refused to speak to me."

"Tobias, that night, that night changed everything."

"Why, how. I left here that morning thinking everything was ok."

"That's just it, it wasn't ok. I loved you so much Tobias but I wasn't ready."

"What, I never pressured you into anything Tris. Don't you dare…."

"Stop, it's not what I'm saying. Just listen and let me finish." She says and holds my hands. I've missed her touch so much. But right now I can't think about her hands. I let her continue.

"I don't regret that night" She stops and looks at me.

"I loved you so much, but when I woke up and you won't next to me I started to panic. I don't know why but I realized I wasn't ready. I started having a panic attack. It felt like someone was choking me and I couldn't breathe." She says touching her throat like she couldn't breathe again.

"It was my mum who found me and calmed me down before I passed out. She had no idea what was going on and neither did I at the time. I didn't go school that day and I went to the doctors with my mum. It was my doctor who told me it was a panic attack and that I shouldn't stress so much and should stay away from whatever cause it." She looks back up at me.

"I know it wasn't your fault and you had no idea what was going on, I know it would have been the right thing to talk to you about this but every time I saw your name appear on my phone screen I tense up and begin having another panic attack."

"My parents were going crazy, no one knew what to do. I cried every night, not because of what was happening but because I also missed you and missed your voice." She blushes and looks away.

"Tris, you should have told me. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I know, I know how it all must of looked to you and I never blamed you for it, until…Until I saw you, that day."

"What day." I don't ever remember seeing her, the last time was that morning, here, in her room.

"Let me finish…Two weeks had passed, and I started to calm down, my parents won't as worried either. I woke up full of energy that day, I discussed it with my parents and we all agreed I was well enough to go school.  
I rocked up to school early knowing you'll be there early too and we could talk before everyone showed up. It was in the hallway that I saw you." She stops and slowly calms her breath.

"It was when I saw you with Molly." She looks up at me. "You were kissing her."

"What?...Oh…no, no, no. no. It's not what you think." I stand up straight giving her my full attention. "You have to believe me, she kissed me."

"Really, it didn't look like you tried to resist."

"Tris…" she cuts me off.

"Do you know what that was like, after finally having the courage to talk to you and explain, it broke me Tobias."

I don't try to explain, I know what it most of looked like to her. Molly had cornered me near my locker that morning and I was so miserable after Tris had ignored me that I didn't pusher her away.

"Seeing you with someone else, it made me realized I didn't mean anything, you got what you wanted from me and were moving on to the next girl. I was lucky Caleb was with me. He knew the signs of a panic attack and knew what to do. He brought me home. My parents were at work so he called my Aunt Tori. She rushed over but by the time she come I was in the bathroom throwing up. At first I didn't realize, but after explaining the whole story of you and me to Tori, it all start to make sense." She pause again and looks at me.

"You see my Aunty ran to the store and bought a pregnancy test. She made me do the test. It was positive that day Tobias."

I stand up and start pacing up and down the small area in her room again. Is she saying what I think she's saying. Does she mean.

"I was freaking out." She continues. "I didn't know what to do. I was pissed at you Tobias, you were off living your life chasing other girls and I was at home freaking out, hyperventilating and panicking. I never felt so alone. By the end of the day the doctors called it "post traumatic depression" Apparently me cutting myself didn't help my situation. It was Tori who suggested to my parents to give me a break away. It was true about her job situation but she suggested I go with her to calm down and get away from my life here for a bit."

I stop pacing and look at her, a bit is a few weeks, not years. She realizes my reaction but she continues.

"By that stage I was so depressed and doctors were filling me up with so many pills. I'm surprised they didn't overdose me. It took months for me to snap out it but by then I was so big and heavy I couldn't come back, how would I explain things to you, to everyone. So I decided that I'll stay with Tori and give them up for adoption. But when they arrived and I saw Nate for the first time something just hit me. I couldn't give him away, there was no way. Then Evie, my little miracle she was so tiny, cause there was no room for her to grow inside me she was having difficulties breathing after the birth." I start to feel myself tear up and I see she is also crying.

"I felt like it was my fault, if only I was taller maybe she'll have more room, it was then I realized no one else would care for her as much as her real mother, so I stood by them and prayed for her to pull through." She is crying so much now that I could barely understand her.

After some time she continues.

"Evie in the end pulled through, but still with some difficulties but doctors are hopeful. It took me some time after their birth to settle and find myself a routine. I started to feel normal again. I didn't need the anti-depressions anymore and it was then my parents made me come back and deal with things." She looks at me and waits for me to speak.

I don't know what to think. She's just dropped a bombshell on me and thinks its all ok.

"Why didn't you tell me." She doesn't answer me so I repeat myself louder this time.

"How old are they?" I ask a new question.

"14 months. They were born on April 6th." She says.

They've had their first birthday already, I wasn't even a part of it. I start to pace again. Is this really happening I think to myself. Am I dreaming, cause if I am I need to wake up now.

"I'm a father Tris, you had no right to take that away from me. You've waited all this time to tell me, all the times I've asked you why you left, you lied to me, said it was cause your Aunty didn't want to leave on her own. God even the times I come over, there were right there. Did it ever cross your mind to tell me this." I'm crying now. She has taken a dream of mine away from me and crushed it.

"What is their names?" I ask and turn to look at her. And I hope to god I don't hear the wrong answer.

"Nathanial Andre, I named him after my parents. She is Evelyn Victoria after your mum and Tori."

"Their last name" I scream and I see her jump.

"Prior." She whispers and doesn't look at me.

I lose it now and punch a hole in her wall.

"Will you calm down." She grabs my hand and I pull it away from her.

"This is me calm Tris." I yell at her. This is me calm I repeat it to myself over and over again, I begin to pace again too.

"Tobias, I've wanted to tell you so badly, I did but I know how much you want to get away from here from this city, from your father, I didn't want to give you a reason to stay." She finally says.

"Don't Tris…You don't know me, you don't know what I want…I want…I wanted to be a fucken part of my kids first birthday." I'm now screaming so loud at her.

"You took that away from me and your took that away from them." I starting to calm down now.

"What kind of mother takes that away from them?" I say not caring about her feelings anymore. I need to crush her as much as she's crushed me.

"Do you know what it's like growing up without two parent?" I ask her. She looks away from me and I see more tears running down her face.

"No, it isn't very nice as you can imagine it." I reveal. "Not only have you taken them away from me but you've taken something that precious to every child and you've taken that away from them."

"Tris…" her parents come in her room. They've must of heard all the shouting. "If everyone ok?" they ask her and then see me.

"Tobias, is everything ok?" They look at me then look at Tris who's crying and doing some weird breathing thing, her mum walks up to her but before she reachs her I say.

"I will never forgive you for this." I leave her room. And don't turn back. I'm about to reach the front door downstairs when I hear her dad

"Tobias, wait." I turn to him.

"You knew and never once thought to tell me."

"I've wanted to son, but she wasn't well and I didn't want to complicate things anymore." He say.

"I've always had a lot of respect for you sir, but this, this is below you." I say.

"Tobias, you'll see now that you'll do anything to protect your daughter, just like I did." He replies.

"Not if the guy I'm hiding things from is that one who could of saved all the trouble." I turn and leave.

Right now I've lost all respect for him. For all the Prior family.


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

"Breathe…..In…Release….Do it with me."

I follow the technique over with my mum, who keep repeating these words over and over. It will only take three minutes before my brain passes out if I don't slow my heartbeat, which right now is pumping out extra blood that is causing my adrenaline.

It's been a while since I've had a panic attack so it will take longer for me to control.

xXxXx

I've now been awake for 24 hours. I'm still lying in my bed staring up at my ceiling. I knew this day would come, in a why I do feel lighter, like all my worries have been lifted off me. I know it often how people describe this feeling but I really do feel lighter.

It's light outside and since I know I won't be able to sleep I decided to get up. I walk over to my window and look outside to the house next door. I can see his bedroom window. Knowing him he probably didn't get my sleep either.

"Honey!" I hear my mum after she peeks her head through my door. "Did you get any sleep?" She asks as she walks in. I just shake my head.

"How are you feeling?" she asks. I just shrug. She walks over and sits on my bed. I know she's just worried about me.

"You rest ok. I'll stay with Evie and Nate today." I just nod and just crawl back into bed. She tacks me in and kisses my forehead. I end up finally dozing off.

xXxXx

I wake up to a door bell. I open my eyes and look over to my watch and see it's 3:23pm. I get up and head for the nursery. I slowly walk over and open their room door and peck inside. They're both napping. I decided to go have a shower and change into some sweats and am about to head downstairs when there is a knock at my bedroom door followed the door opening.

"Aunt Tori…" I cry and run over to her and hug her so hard.

"Hey Tris, miss me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mum call me late last night, I'm here for moral support." She says and I hug her tighter.

"He knows, he hates me now." I say I feel more water building up in my eyes.

"He doesn't hate you." She says and I let go of her. "His just mad….probably will be for a while but he doesn't hate you."

"No, he hates me. He said some horrible things to me last night. And I don't blame him. I hate myself too."

"Beatrice, sweetheart. He probably doesn't even remember the things he said last night. He would have been in shock. You did drop a bomb on him. Actually two." We both start giggling. Then my laughing turns into crying. It's the first time I've really cried since he left last night.

Aunt Tori just hugs me. "Shhh…..it will work out…just let it all go."

Tobias POV

I slam my front door.

"Tobias, where have you been." My dad says from the kitchen table. Shit, I didn't expect him to be still awake. I don't answer and start to walk up the stairs.

"Tobias." I stop and turn to face him. "I hope you won't chasing that she-devil again. Just cause she's return doesn't mean she is worth any of your time. You can do a lot better son." He says.

"Yes, your right." I start to climb up to my room. Normally I wouldn't let Marcus speak about Tris like that but tonight I don't care. I walk to my bathroom cabinet and take out some sleeping pills. I work over to my bed and just fall and pray for sleep to take me.

xXxXx

I hear a buzzing noise. Then I hear it again. I open my eyes and search for my phone. It's a text from Zeke. I open it and read it.

_"__Yo, come over." _

_"__Be there soon." _I text him back. I look at the time it's 1 o'clock. I must of slept right through. I get up and have a shower and get dress. I go downstairs and look for something to eat in the kitchen. I leave and am about to hop in my car. Before I open my car door I look over to next door. I know I should go in but I can't move my feet, I'm not ready to face her just yet. I just hop in my car and drive away fast.

xXxXx

"So that's why see left?" Zeke says pretty shocked.

"Yep, seems that was the reason." I reply.

"So you guys did it and never told us." Uriah says as Zeke punches him.

"Really, that's the bit that shocks you." Zeke says and I can help but chuckle.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know yet. I mean she lied to me. I was in her house a few times and she could of told me." I start pacing in their living room.

"Have you seen them yet?" Uriah asks.

"No, well not really, no."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I do. I'm just in shock right now. First I need to calm down. I can't be around them like this." I'm a nerves wreck. I don't want to have my first memory of them like this, I think to myself.

"Hey Uri, go get us some snacks." Uriah looks offended that his talking to him like a salve but he doesn't question, he gets up and leaves the room.

"Do you still love her?" Zeke asks me.

I shrug.

"If you asked me this 24 hours ago I would of said yes, but right now I honestly don't know. The way I feel right now I've never hated anyone more." I say

"You need to speak with Tris again." Zeke advices.

"I can't. I don't know what I'll do if I see her."

"Well, you've got till tomorrow to work that out." And his right.


	15. Chapter 15

Tobias and Tris POV. (hope this doesn't get confusing.)

I'm sitting in my car, I saw Tris's car when I pulled into the school car park so I already know she's here and I have to see her. I breathe in and then out, and get out of my car. As I'm walking through the hallway I already start to regret my decision of coming to school. But then I know that there was no way I'll stay home with Marcus.

I'm about to reach my locker when I see her there, waiting. She hasn't seen me yet. She's looking down at her feet. I reach my locker and open it.

"Tobias, please we need to talk." She says.

"I need to explain things." I just continue taking my things out.

"TOBIAS…..look at me." She reaches and grabs my arm. I stop and look down at her hands. Then look at her. I see tears building up in her eyes. I fling my arms out of hers, slam me door and walk off.

I see Nita coming down the hallway and throw my arm around her shoulder. And give her a kiss on the check. I know she isn't the girl of my dream but she has never lied to me. From now one I'm going to try harder with her and forget about Tris.

I see Tobias walk away and then throw his arm around Nita. I lean my head on my locker and close my eyes.

"What's going on there?" I open my eyes and see Christina. She see I'm about to break down crying and pulls me off to a quiet place, the girls toilets.

"Did you tell him." She asks and I nod and start to cry.

"Oh Tris. This is a good thing. He needed to know." I nod again.

"I know but I just wish he'll talk to me. Or just tell me what he wants."

"He will, I'll make sure he does." She gives me a hug and I cry into her chest. The bell rings and we heard of to English.

xXxXx

I'm sitting down in English with Nita on my lap, I'm slowly kissing her neck when Christina walking over to me.

"Are you kidding me?" she says with her arms crossed and tapping her feet.

"What?" I ask and lift Nita off me and she sits on her own chair.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that. Grow up and work out what you want and tell her."

It crosses my mind then that Christina has known about this. Of course Tris had told her I think to myself.

"Piss off…" I'm about to continue when she slaps me, hard across the face. I'm shocked. She walks off and sits next to Will. I can hear Eric laughing somewhere. I search the room, mostly everyone is expecting something else to happen and then I see Tris standing by her desk. She is shocked as well. Right then Mr Lewtous walks in class and asks everyone to set down.

I too shocked to do anything and just stare at Tris who is staring back at me. I get my things and walk out of class and slam the door.

I can hear Mr Lewtous call after me. But when I am half way down the hallway I hear my name again.

"Tobias, wait….Four Stop!" Tris says running after me. "Are you alright?" She asks when she reaches me.

"You told Christina but it never crossed your mind to tell me?"

She stops walking and looks at her feet. "Christina is my best friend, I knew she wouldn't hate me." I look at her.

"Is that why you never told me, you thought I'll hate you or scream at you, poor little Tris, how could someone hate her." I tease.

"I didn't tell you cause I didn't know how to?"

I scowl. "It's pretty easy, Tris."

"Oh yeah." She says nodding. "It's so easy. All I have to do is go up to you and say, 'by the way, I've had a baby, and you're the father, but hey, what's for breakfast?' Right?...Right?" Suddenly it is too much for her to control and tears start coming out from her eyes. I sigh and she wipes them away and tries to control herself.

"You have no idea what it's been like for me, dealing with all this on my own."

I cut her off before she can continue. "You choose to deal with it on your own, I won't allow you to make me feel guilty for something you decided to do on your own." God she can really piss me off.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty and I'm not blaming any of it on you. I just want you to understand how hard it was for me to tell you." She says and walks away.

I turn and kick one of the lockers in front of me.

xXxXx

I'm sitting outside on top of one of the picnic table.

"Tris." Uriah says as he and Marlene walk up to me.

"Hey guys." I say as the sit next to me.

"So should I give my congratulations or be mad at you too? It's so hard for me to decided and it's confusing me, maybe Christina should slap me so I can make up my mind." Marlene then slaps him and I just laugh.

"Really Uri. You gonna makes jokes."

"Hey it's my specialty." He jokes back.

"Sorry Tris, don't listen to him." Marlene says.

"It's alright, I actually missed Uriah's specialties…So I guess Four told you."

"Yes, and I'm quite wounded you didn't tell me, I thought I meant more to you." He places his hands on his heart and pretends to faint. Marlene just slaps his shoulder. Again I start giggling.

"Honestly, I really wanted to tell you, all of you but Four had to know first." I say.

"Nah, don't sweat, we're just messing with you." He gets up and hugs me.

"He'll come round…...hopefully….soon, I hope…Four mopping isn't a fun Four." He says.

"See what I deal with." Marlene says as she slaps his shoulder again. "So, tell me what's motherhood like?" she asks and we get into a lengthy conversation about the twins.

xXxXx

I'm having lunch inside sitting on the table, waiting for Nita to finish ordering when Eric sit across from me.

"You have a bit of pink on your face there." He reaches over to point to where Chris slapped me earlier. I reach out and grab his wriest before he touches me. I throw his arm back.

"Who would of thought that girls were your weakness, all these years I've wasted when I could of just paid some random girls to beat you up." He says smirking.

"What do you want Eric?" I know his not hear to just tease, he would of done that earlier.

"I'm just curious why Christina slapped you? At first I thought maybe you screwed her and then ditched her, but nah that's not your style, or is it?"

"What are you taking about?" Now I'm getting mad.

"Just something I've heard from a little bird!" he smirks.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"That you're not the innocent Four everyone likes to think you are. I've been told you like to be with more then one woman on one occasion, I like to know if Nita knows about this side of you?" he smirks up at me. Once it hit me that I know what his talking about it takes less then a second for me to lose all composure. I grab the collar of his shirt and hiss at him "You stay away from her, you hear me. You've had your little fun, she'll never be yours, got it."

"Why the hell do you care Four? Your done with her anyway. She is just your leftover." He looks at me with a smug face. I seriously can believe that she can't see this side of him and see his using her. I punch him hard in the face, over and over again. Something inside me just snaps, I knock the breath out of him. I don't care what I'm doing. I fell a crack but he won't go down. He just laughs hysterically and wraps his hands around my wrist and head butts me, but I barely fell it. There is too my adrenaline in me and I press my body weight forward. And I see blood running down his face as my fist is about to connect with his face again. But I fill someone grab my arm before it reaches Eric's face. Then another arm grabs my other hand and hold me back. I turn to see Will holding me back and Zeke getting in between us.

"Cool it. Mrs. Matthew is walking over." Zeke says.

"Gentleman. I trust you can follow me to my office." She says and begins walking off again.

xXxXx

"Mr. Eaton, Mr. Courtney, this school doesn't value violence as I'm sure your are aware." She says as Eric and I are sitting in her office.

"Yes Ma'am." We say in unison. "It won't happen again." I say to calm this situation. I see throught the corner of my eye that Eric can't control his bleeding any longer.

"Just go to the first aid, I'll deal with you later." She sigh at Eric who stands up and leaves. She then turns to me.

"Mr. Eaton, your father will be notified. You have the rest of week suspension. I hope you use that time to consider how to calm that rage of yours." She says.

Great now I'll have to deal with Marcus, he took off on a business trip this morning but I'm sure he won't be pleased when he gets back, as if this day couldn't get any worse.

"Your free to go." She says and I just nod at her and leave her office.

Once I'm out of the office and walk through the hallway I see Tris waiting and leaning against a locker. She stand up straight when she see me.

"Your boyfriend isn't here, try the sick bay." I say as I walk pass her. She grabs my arm to stop me and I look down at her hands. I instantly feel the spark running up and down my arm and the warmth in her touch, she lets go and I suddenly feel the cold again.

"Stop, his's not my boyfriend." She says. "What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me?" I ask dumbfound. "What has gotten into you? What are you doing hanging around Eric, you know his using you to get back at me."

"Right, because this is all about you! God, get over it, his not as ruthless as before. I think it's just you who still living in the pass."

"Looks can be deceiving Tris, take Marcus for example."

I stare down at my feet unsure what to say to him. I know his got a valid point about Marcus being deceiving, but Eric isn't like this. I look up at him about to say something to defend Eric but he cuts me off.

"I'm not kidding Tris, I don't care what you decide to do in your free time but I don't want that ass anywhere near…" He stops and closes his eyes for a second as if he just realized what he was about to say.

"You can't even say it can you? Their kids, mine, yours, children, babies." I stop and sigh. "I can't fight with you anymore." and I honestly can, it's starting to become too draining. "I get it, you need time to progress all this, just know that you can find us whenever you decided what you want. That all I came here for." I say to him and leave.

I watch her leave to her next class and I turn down the other way of the hallway and out of school. She's right, I couldn't even say kids out loud. How can I be a father to them if I can get over the fact they even exist.


	16. Chapter 16

Tris POV.

I arrive home from school. It's been such a long day. I put my bag down and go over and play with the twins in the living room, my mum is there with them.

"How did it go?" She asks me.

"As well as can be expected."

"Hmm…..that good huh?" She grins

"He picked a fight with Eric, which doesn't make sense to me?" I tell her the story of what happened today at school and my last conversation with Tobias.

"He still hates me." I say

"You can't expect him to be overjoyed about all this. You had nine months to sink into the idea of motherhood, he's only had about 36 hours. Just give him time." She says

"Yeah I know." I give them all a kiss on the head and go up to my room and do some homework.

I sit on my desk and try to concentrate but all my mind keeps going to is Tobias fighting with Eric. Why would he lose it like that. I'm sure Mrs. Matthews will notify Marcus and I don't even want to think about what will happen then.

I start thinking about the conversation I had earlier with Eric today.

_Flashback._

_The bell rings and I start walking out of Art class. I see Eric in the hall by his locker and I need to know what happened between him and Tobias so I walk over to him._

_"__Hey, are you all right." I say to him and he turns to me and smiles. I can see the bruise under his eyes starting to form. It won't look pretty in a few days._

_"__Nothing new, I'll be fine." He says_

_"__What happened?" I ask. "You guys were starting to be civil towards one another."_

_"__Yeah I thought so too. It's like he just clicked and all I did was ask him how he was doing after you know the whole Christina slapping him thing and he just turned on me. Demanded that I stay away from you. I told him that that wasn't going to happened and he had his chance and had to let you go, after all his moved on with Nita, it's only fair that you get too as well." He says to me._

_I know Tobias isn't thinking clear right now but it isn't like him to lose his cool with Eric._

_"__So, do you maybe want to meet up sometime during this week? I've got suspended for the week so I won't get to see you." _

_I freeze and look up at him._

_"__Eric, I'm sorry for maybe giving you the wrong impression but I didn't come back to town to start dating. I'm here to just focus on my school work." Omg did I just friendship zone him._

_He starts to laugh. "I wasn't asking you as a date. Just you know catch up, like friends. Tell me all the gossip while I'm bored at home all on my own." He says rising up and down his eyebrows. I can't help but laugh._

_"__C'mon, it's not like I've got anyone else to talk too at home. We can meet for a quick coffee of something. Think about it." He says and I just nod my head and walk away._

_End flashback._

After an hour I give up on my homework, I go downstairs to the kitchen where mum and the twins are.

"Oh shoot, we're out of milk." I hear her say as I walk in. We need milk for the twins bedtime so we can never run out of it.

"It's ok, I'll quickly run to the gas station and get some." She nods at me and I grab my things and head out.

It's a short distances away so I don't get in my car. It'll give me some time to think too. Along the way I rethink about what Eric said to me. His was right about something, Tobias has moved on and he gets no right to decided who I can and can't date.

I walk inside the gas station and get the milk. I walk through the biscuit section and grab some of Nate's favorite kids alphabet crackers. I walk over to the Chocolate section and grab myself a bar so I can eat along the way back.

I reach the counter place the things on top and grab my money out of my wallet to pay but before I finish I see a hand with money offering it to the man behind the counter. I look up and see the deep blue eyes I'm so familiar with. I look over to the man behind the counter who looks so uncomfortable right now and he gives the change back to Tobias.

"Thanks, but here." I say and try to give my money to him.

"It's alright, I know how much those crackers are your favorite." He smiles at me. It's a welcome change. He grabs my things and starts walking out and I follow.

"Did you walk or drive?" He asks me.

"Walked."

"Yeah, me too." He say. I look around and see he didn't get anything. He seems to know what I looking for and answers my mental questions. "I just needed to get out of the house for a bit and think. I saw you when you walked into the store." I just nod at him. We walk back together in silent. Not an awkward silent but a peaceful one. I then remember my chocolate bar and grab the bag from him and get it out. He looks amused. I open it and break it in half and offer him the other piece. It was him that paid for it after all.

We almost reach our houses when he breaks the silent.

"You were right before, today, at school."

"Oh yeah which bit." I smile at him knowing he used to like to tease me before that I used to think I was always right.

He understands my little joke, smiles but continues. "About me freezing before. When I realized I was going to talk about the….. children."

"You can call them twins, it's easier." I smirk.

"Well yeah, and Christina was right that I needed to work out what I wanted and let you know."

"And". I say as we reach the front of my house and stop.

"And, I've been thinking all afternoon." He stops talking and takes a deep breath.

"And I've realized that I've probably been acting all over the place…... but I don't know how I should handle this." He says confused. His about to continue but I just interrupt him.

"Tobias, it's fine your acting like anybody else would be acting. If you didn't act like this then I'll probably start worrying." I smile at him and think it's true. He just had two kids dumped on him, any sane person would panic.

"How about this. You come inside and meet them. I know the first time I held them I answered all the questions I had. Maybe it'll work for you too." I say and turn to walk inside.

"Tris, wait." He say with panic in his voice. I turn around and smile at him.

"Tobias, it's ok. I'll be right there with you." I say and drag him inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Tobias POV

Tris pulls me inside her front door and I can feel myself start to sweat. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe cause I don't know what to do with a baby or what they need. I've never really been good with them, any of them. But then again, I've never really been good with people either.

"Mum, I'm back." Tris say dragging me in and closing the door behind me.

"We're in here."

We follow the voice of Natalie to a room off the hallway across the living room. I remember it being Andrew's office in there.

I freeze in the hallway when I see them. I see Tris looking over at me through the corner of my eyes, she smiling. I see a shocked expression on Natalie's face and then I look down at them. They're both walking around and stepping on toys. The TV is on, playing some Mickey Mouse cartoon. There is toys everywhere, on the floor, on the couch. Natalie stand up when she see me and the little girl lefts her hands requesting to be picked up and I hear her tiny cute voice say "Up". Natalie does so and looks over at me and smiles. I look over at the little girl. She is so little, and so pretty. She's dressed up in a pretty little red dress. Her beautiful blonde hair has some red head thing that matches her dress. I can feel tears starting in my eyes but I try very hard to push them back.

I'm in a daze still looking at the little girl when I hear "Tobias, it's nice to see you again." I snap out of it and look back over at Natalie. I can't seem to find my words and don't say anything. She looks over at Tris and puts the little girl down and walks over to us.

"I've going to get dinner ready. Call me if you need anything." As she leaves she places her hand on my shoulder as if to reassure me.

I look over at the little boy who's biting down on some chewing toy. He's standing up and looking at the TV. He looks a lot bigger then the little girl, a bit chubbier too. I smile at the thought.

"Go in. They don't bite." I hear Tris say to me. I look over at her probably looking like a freak because I don't think I've ever smiled this much before.

I walk over to the little girl first as she is the closest. I go down to my knee and see her face better. She's got big bright crystal blue eyes just like Tris. They take up almost three quarters of her face. The demand attention, and their so beautiful. I can't control my emotions anymore and I feel water coming out of my eyes.

The little girl looks up at me, I'm about to reach for her but she starts crying. I get scared maybe I scared her, maybe she hurt herself. I start to panic. "Tris." I call out for her. Then I feel Tris warm hands on my shoulder, it comforts me. She sits next to me and I look over at her.

"It's alright. Evie is pretty shy, she'll come out of her shell soon. Give her about 10 minutes." She beams at me. She seems so happy, being around them makes her happy. I see Evie go over to Tris and say "Ma-ma." And then hug her. Tris kisses her head and I feel a bit jealous.

"Look Evie, this is Daddy. You want to go give him a hug," I smile over at Tris. It's like she read my mind. She then leads Evie over to me and Evie gives me a hug. I squeeze her so much and I instantly know I never want to let go. I don't know how long we hug, long enough to stop the tears coming out of my eyes. When I pull away she lets go and walks away and picks up a toy to play with.

When I look over at Tris I see she's holding the boy. She sits across from me with him and says "This is Nate." She then looks too him and says "Look Nate this is daddy, go give him a big…big hug." Nate walks over to me and again I squeeze him so tight too. I really don't want to let them go, there are just too cute to not want to be near them. I kiss his head so many times over and over again.

"Nate is easier." I hear Tris say. "His more social, goes to anyone and barely cries." I take a close look at Nate. His hair is darker, and his eyes are a dark blue almost black color. I cringe at the thought that something of Marcus was passed down to him. But right now I don't want to think of that monster.

I look over to Tris who now has Evie sittig on her lap. I smile at her.

"We did good Tris." I say with the goofiest grin.

"Yeah, I think so too." She smiles back at me. I just stare at her. My smile starts to fade away. I think about how I've missed so much of there life already.

I pause and breath in again. Right now isn't a time to think about that. I continue to play with Nate. And Tris is right, he is more social then Evie who is still sitting on Tris's lap.

We all play for a while. Laughing at the silly things they do. I look over at Tris, her smile has left her face and she seems deep in thought.

"Hey, what are you thinking about." I ask.

"Nothing we need to worry about right now." She then smiles again at me. And I nod my head at her. We'll probably need to discuss serious things but right now I happy to play pretend family.

xXxXx

"Dinner is ready." I hear Natalie say as she enters the room. "Tobias your staying for dinner."

"Oh no ma'am, I should be getting home." I say.

"Nonsense, I know Marcus is out of town with Andrew and your alone in that house. There is no way I'll let you leave on an empty stomach." She says as she leaves.

"Well that settles it." Tris laughs

"Would I really have a chance to say no with you two around." I tease.

"Nope." Tris says popping the P. "C'mon." She picks up Evie and carries her on her left hip and then grabs Nate by the hand and begins to walk.

"You know I can help."

"Oh shit sorry, it's just habit now." She says and hands me Nate's hand. I pick him up and carried him from under his bum. We walk over to the kitchen and I see Caleb sitting down reading a book. He pops his head up when he sees me.

"Hey, Caleb can you help with Nate, I think I need to run upstairs with Evie and change her nappy." She says while smelling her bum. I just start laughing at what she is doing.

"You think it's funny. How about you come with me and I'll teach you how to change her dirty diaper." She smirks at me and I stop laughing. Then I hear Caleb and Natalie laughing and we all crack up laughing together.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris POV.

As I walk Tobias out he turns and faces me.

"So where do we go from here." He asks after deep in thought.

"It's up to you. You now have to decide if you want to be in their lives or not." I say awkwardly and staring at my shoes.

"Of course I want to be in their lives." He says irritated.

"I don't think you realize Tobias, they don't need a father who comes and visits when he wants to, they need someone who is always going to be there." I take a deep breath and sit down on the stair on our front porch. And he then sits next to me.

"Tobias, I assume your plans haven't changed and you still want to leave, go off to college on the other side of the coast. And I get why you need to do that. But those two little people in there need someone who's always around. It isn't a stable environment for them to only see you when you visit on spring breaks and holidays. It will cause them heartache and I don't want that for them." I look over him and he seems deep in thought.

"So your saying you don't want me in their lives." He asks disappointed.

"No, that decision is yours. Go home, really think about if this is something you want to throw your dream away for." I say and stand up. "I won't blame you if you decided to follow that dream. They'll always been here waiting. If it's tomorrow or five years from now." I say and turn and leave and close the door.

xXxXx

Today at school the day has been pretty slow. I get a text from Tobias saying he would like to talk. So I agree and tell him to meet at the park around 6:00 after the twins have their dinner.

I arrive at the park pushing the double pram with them inside. I see Tobias already waiting for us. He seems to chuckle when I get closer.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's still weird seeing you like that." He says with a smirk.

"Like what, a mother?" I unlock the buckles from the prams and they both take off to the slide. I watch as Tobias goes with them and I sit down on the seat and give Tobias his alone time with them. He's surprisingly handling it pretty well. He doesn't realize how good he is with them.

Once they move on to the swing I decided to go over and help Tobias push them.

"Your great with them." I say hopefully to encourage him more, I know how anxious he is about the whole father thing.

"Hmm, thanks. Their good kids, so it helps." He grins and continues pushing Nate while I push Evie. They love the swing so if it was up to them they'll stay here all day.

"I wanted to ask you something, something I've been thinking about." He says and looks over at me.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Umm, I was thinking about everything you said last night, and it's true I have plans to move out of this city after school is finish." I noticed he said the words 'have' in there. "As you are aware my mum left me a trust fund and I'm 18 soon so my plan is to move out as soon as I can." I just nod along and tare at my shoes so he doesn't notice how emotional I am inside. "And after thinking about what you said, I understand the whole part-time father affecting them and that why I would like it if you came with me. The three of you."

"What? Wow, hold up. That's not what I meant." I say stunned and take a deep breathe. "Tobias…" He cuts me off before I can finish.

"Wait, hear me out. I thought about it all day today. It's works out well for all of us. I get to be apart of their lives, and now that I know about them I can't just go off and leave them. We can look for an apartment near the campus and you can study there too. I don't care where we go. You can choose." He says all excited like it's the perfect idea. I grab the chains to stop Evie from swing. I can feel my rage coming out but I push it back down. I know he means well and I should be glad he wants to be apart of the twins lives but it makes me mad he doesn't get it. I take Evie out of the seat and place her on my hip and carry her over to our stuff. I see Tobias following with Nate.

"Wait, did I say something wrong." He asks all worried.

"Explain to me how does that work out well for all of us, huh?" I turn to look at him. "I mean, what do you plan to do with them while I'm off in classes. Are you going to stay back and babysit or do you expect me to be the one who stays back. And what are you planning on doing for money. Does your trust fund cover for rent, food, diapers, clothes, college funds? I'm sure there isn't enough to cover all that so I'm assuming we need to work and while we're working who's going to look after them?" I'm practically yelling now, so I take a deep breath to calm down. "How are you planning to go to school, work and have any time left to spend with them?" He now seems deep in thought like I just gave him a reality check.

"Tobias, I'm sorry but in a fantasy, yes that seems ideal. But in the real world a child is expensive, we have two." I turn and continue to place Evie in the pram.

"I need my mums help Tobias. That's why I plan to go to a local college. As a parent we need to make sacrifices. My future died the day they were born. Now all that matters to me is their future." I then grab Nate from his arms and begin buckling him as well.

"You have to realize that they also weren't in my parents lives until recently. For their first year I just had Tori. I can't just take them away from my parents again when my mum's been so wonderful with them."

"What do you want me to do then." He shouts at me causing me to jump.

"I don't know Tobias. I can't answer that for you." I then turn and leave him standing in the park.

xXxXx

"Hey sweetheart." My dad says when I walk in and he kisses me on my forehead. Then he moves down and helps me take the twins out of the stroller.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I question as I know both Marcus and him had a business trip and won't meant to come back for another few days.

"Oh, I just arrived an hour ago. Marcus needed to come back early cause something happen with Tobias at school so I come back with him. Do you know anything about it?" He asks, and I just nod.

"Well I hope it's nothing too serious." He states.

I can't help but worry for Tobias. If Marcus has been informs of his suspension, I really don't want to know what his capable of doing to him.

xXxXx

It's late now, I've just set the twins down for the night and I've had a long day and decide to get ready for bed. I change into some short black shorts and white tank top that I normally wear for bed. I go to the bathroom and wash my face, and teeth. I think about Tobias and hope that now that his older and muscular Marcus would be to scared to touch him. I brush my hair and walk back to my room and close the door. I barely even noticed him standing there by the window when I walked in. I don't know how long his been waiting for. He doesn't say anything. Just stares at me intensely and I stare back. I don't know how long we stare at each other.

I then see him move. He barely takes three steps and when he reaches me he grabs my face with his hands and presses his lips to mine, hard and urgently. His lips are warm and soft. There is electricity flowing between us, I grab his wrist pulling him closer to me. I fill his hands slide into my hair. I fell his tongue ask for entrance across my lips and I allow him in. He then deepens the kiss as I moan, I don't dare to pull away. My stomach flutter and my heart beat fast. I slide my hands up his neck and into his hair. Our kiss grows passionate and his hands clamp firmly around my hips, his thumb rubbing circles over my hip bone. I feel a hunger growing inside me and press into the kiss more and deepening it. I feel his hands moving down my backside and I move my leg automatically and wrap around his waist as he lifts me up. He walks me backward and I feel my back press against the door for support. Every inch of my body wants him, I want him so much. I place my hands on his shoulder blade for more support and I feel his flinch through the kiss. Not from pleasure but from pain. I pull back from his lips and stare into his eyes. Right now they seems confused. I hop down from his waist and pull him back.

"Take off your shirt and lie down on my bed" I instruct him and open my room down and go to the bathroom and reach for the first aid kit. When I come back into my room I see him lying down on his stomach, his back batted and bloody.

"Tris?" He says as I close the down again and walk over to him.

"I'm right here." I grab the alcohol and wipes from the kit. "This is going sting." I then dip the wipes into the alcohol and slowly slide it down his back. He starts to groan.

I try to distract him from the pain and talk to him. "I thought he wasn't doing this anymore." I whisper. A tear rolling down my cheek. I hate seeing him in pain.

"It's been a while, two years actually." He mocks. When I finish wiping down his back and he sighs. I then start to bandage the few cuts I see.

"Hey. It's over now." I say and I stroke his hair.

"Thank you." He mumur.

I slide into bed on the other side and he shifts his body over. I turn my body to face him. "Your welcome." I say whisper.

I then watch him fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Tobias POV

I wake up unaware of where I am. I lift my head off someone's lap. Tris's lap.

I stare around the room and the memories from last night come back to me. The Pain and suffering. My back feels ok like it never happened. I lie on my back now and watch Tris sleeping. Her eyes flickering from a dream. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping.

Last night I couldn't resist her. Just staring at her when she walked back in her room brought back so many memories of when I used to come climbing through her window and we'll spend hours talking and making out.

I probably shouldn't have done that. But I'm surprised she kissed me back. _Oh god_ how she kissed me back. The memory comes back to me and I smile. There was so much spark and electricity in that kiss and I've missed her so much. If she hadn't pulled away, we'll be lying here naked next to each other. I'm glad one of us had some self control.

I sigh and think that what I did wasn't fair on her. I loved every second of it but it wasn't right. There's still so much unresolved issues we need to deal with. I'm still mad at her that she didn't tell me and just ran away. _Can I forgive her for that?_

She's left me once and she can leave me again. Can I trust her to not run away again when things get tough. I have no idea if she wants to be with me but that kiss last night probably showed me she does. And just thinking of her wanting me again makes my heart smile.

I hear her start to wake up. "Morning." I murmur

"Morning." She says, her voice heavy with sleep. I smirk and she smiles back at me.

"Better now." She asks me and I nod.

She leans over and looks at her watch. I'm sure she probably has to start getting ready for school and I should probably start to get ready and leave.

She turns over to me and say "What do you want to do today?"

"Huh, don't you have to go school?" I question.

"Yeah but I can skip it. I mean we can take the kids out to the beach or something. You know, have a nice day together." She smiles at me, which makes me smile back at her. The thought sounds so wonderful, us being a family nothing could make me happier. But then reality sinks in.

"The thought sounds nice but maybe another day, this weekend or something." She seems disappointed by this. But hopefully by then it'll give me some time to think things out.

"Tris, you need to go school. Can you imagine what your parents will say when you tell them your not going cause we're all going to the beach. I don't want them to think I'm irresponsible." I say to her and she nods her head in agreement.

"I should go." I say and climb out of her bed and start getting dressed. I decided last night that I needed to do something important today.

I hear crying coming from the next room and Tris slowly gets up.

"That's Evie, would you like me to bring her here." She asks and I nod. She returns carrying a smiling Evie on her hip. "Looks sweetie, it's daddy." Tris says as I walk over to them. "Morning sunshine." I say and kiss Evie on the head and slide my hand through her hair. I can't help but feel content seeing her first thing in the morning or hearing Tris call me daddy.

"I really should get going." I say but I really don't want to leave. I kiss Evie on the head again and look over at Tris who's looking over at me, she's biting her lower lips, a nervous twitch of hers. I lean in and as much as I want to give her another deep kiss on the lips I don't, just give her a quick peek on the cheek and I leave through the window.

xXxXx

When I got home in the afternoon I sit on the couch and start filling in the college applications on the coffee table. I had spent all morning at the local college and did a tour of the place. I decided to check this place out and see what my other options are. I'm thankful that Marcus had left early this morning for work so I'll be having the house to myself to sit and do this.

I then hear the doorbell. I walk over and open it to find Nita in slutty teachers clothes and wearing some glasses and carrying a long ruler. I can't help but laugh at her appearance.

"I heard someone was a bad boy and needs detention." She says playful and walks in.

"Nita, not today, I have things to do." I say and walk back over to the couch.

She then comes over to me and straddles me and starts kissing my neck.

"Nita, please." I say as I try to pull her away from me but she just continues.

"Nita, I can't focus on this right now. I've got this to fill out and hand it in tomorrow." I say as she looks down and see the college logo.

"Really?" She asks surprised. "What every happened to you getting out of here. Since when do you want to apply to this college." I ignore her question.

"This has something to do with Tris, doesn't it. She's going there and now you want to follow." She questions.

"No, just want some options and a back up plan."

"Four, we all know you can go to any college you want. Don't waste your time on this. Not when I'm here and we can have some real fun." She continues to kiss me. But I don't respond and she stops and looks at me.

"C'mon Four, ever since Tris has come back you haven't paid any attention to me, it's not to much to ask for a kiss from my boyfriend." She utters.

Boyfriend, I think to myself. I never really ever discussed our statues and I think this is the first time she's ever called me that out loud.

I think of Tris and the kiss we shared last night. It was so much more then anything I've ever shared with Nita. Nite and I have always just been so raw and hungry. No emotions in it like I've had with Tris.

I pull her off me. "Nita, I can't do this anymore." I try to break it off to her.

"You can do this, what as in us?" She questions. "What your dumping cause you think you can get back with her? Well I have news for you, she with Eric. You need to get that through your thick head. She left you and now you've got all this here available." She says point down her body

"This has got nothing to do with them. I got other things I need to focus on." I look back over at her. "And what are you talking about she's not with Eric?" I question her.

She laughs. "Is that what she's told you. C'mon Four, wake up. I heard her discussing kissing Eric at the beach the other day with Christina."

"What, you heard that?"

She begins to kiss down my jaws and down my neck and mutters "Yeah, and talking about how much she liked kissing him too. I've even heard Tris and Eric discussing a date for coffee this week cause they won't be seeing each other at school due to his suspension. The sooner you realize that there an item, the easier it is for us." She continues kissing me along my neck and then pulls my shirt up and kisses my stomach and begins to unbuckle my belt. I can't believe I fell for Tris's lies, I knew she was friends with Eric but him kissing her, how could she do that.

"Now, take me up to your room for Detention." She says and pulls me up.

xXxXx

I pick up Nita's shirt and hand it over to her. "C'mon, get dressed, my dad will finish work soon." I say to her as I get dressed.

"What's the worse your dad can do, throw me out for you being a teenage boy?" She mocks me but ends up getting dressed.

I walk her to the front do to see her out and she pulls me in for one quick kiss. "Thanks for the quicky!" she saids as I open the door.

Standing there is Tris, with her hand ready to knock. My smile drops when I see her. "Tris!" I say shocked.

"Oh, umm...Hey." She stutters and blushes. She looks from Nita then over to me and then down to my pants, which I've just noticed are unbuckled, then she looks back over at me. This can't be good I think.

"What do you want?" Nita says looking bored but I can see how much she's loving this.

"I...I...Umm...Nothing. It can wait. I'll see you guys later." She says and quickly runs off.

"Tris." I call after her and am about to start to running after her but then remember so I turn to face Nita. "It's probably important, I'll speak with you later." And I push her out my door and close it behind me. I quickly buckle up my pants as well. I know how bad this looks to Tris.

"Geez, what is it with this girl." I hear Nita as I chase after Tris.


	20. Chapter 20

Tris POV - Part 1

As I place my hand on my cheek I watch Tobias jump out of my window, my cheek still burns from his touch. He had just kissed it. I really wanted him to kiss me, I really want to kiss him again. I think about last night and how intense it all felt. The hunger I felt for him and all this time I never knew it how i felt. If I hadn't noticed his pain I don't think we would of stopped at just kissing. I just hope he didn't regret it.

XxXxX

I find Christina and Will waiting for me at the entrance of school.

"What are you so happy about?" She asks me.

"Oh you know," I say. "Sun shining. Birds chirping."

She raises an eyebrow at me, as if to tell me its an overcast day. But I just continue to smile.

"Oh, let the girl be in a good mood." Will says. "You may never see it again."

I smack his arm and hurry inside before I have to face Christina again.

I'm not even at my locker for 5 minutes when Christina leans against Four's locker. Guess it isn't my lucky day then.

"So, spill."

"What? I don't know what your talking about?" I say with a smirk.

"Missy, don't play the blonde-innocent-little-girl game with me, I taught you that, now spill."

I decided to just ignore her and hopefully she'll give up. Not a chance. "Did something happen last night, did you get some?" She asks trying to guess.

"NO! but..." I say and look around to make sure no one is listening. "But Four kissed me!"

"What?" She says shocked.

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you."

"Tell me everything!" She says dragging me outside, I guess we're skipping first period.

I explain everything that happened yesterday, meeting him at the park, discuss his crazy idea to move and then him coming over. I leave the part out where he was injured and him stayed the night.

"So he just climbed your window and kissed you?"

"Pretty much?"

"Kissed you or really kissed you?" She questioned.

"Kissed me as in I want to rip your clothes off kinda kissed." I blush.

"You didn't did you?" She questions.

"No, we kinda just stopped and acted like it never happened." I leave out the rest of the story but we did act like nothing happened this morning.

"Wow, this all sounds like a scene from the movies." She mocks at me and we both laugh.

"What about Nits?" She asks me and I had honestly forgotten about her.

"Who knows, she didn't even cross my mind?" Now that I remember her I start to get doubts. "Do you think he'll broke up with her or tell her? I don't want to be the cause of them breaking up"

She laughs and state "Four and Nita where never a serious thing, anyone with eyes could see he was never that into her." she says reassuring me.

"I guess but a kiss doesn't mean he wants to be with me and throw away his future. Nita is fun and easy, I come with baggage. Maybe it was a good bye kiss?" I start to put doubts in my head. "He hasn't decided what he wants to do yet."

"Why don't you consider his offer, that sounds like he wants to be with all of you." She asks.

I think hard about this question. "I can't pack up and moving again, that isn't an option for me."

"What about if he stays"

"He won't, that I can be sure of?" I state. "On a side note, I had an idea and I need you to maybe help me plan it?" I don't want to depress myself further and decided to change topics.

"What is it?" She asks attentive.

"You busy on Saturday?" I say grinning.

xXxXx

After school and I decided to go home and make a list of things that I need for saturday. The idea come to me this morning when i drove to school.

"Mum?" I say when i get home.

"in the kitchen." She announces. I walk in there and see her having a coffee with my aunty Tori.

"Oh good, your here too."

"Whats up?" Tori asks.

"So, I had an idea." I start.

"Oh this can't be good." Caleb says walking in behind me and going directly to the fridge.

"Shut up and listen, it involves you too" I say to him, my mum looked shocked that i spoke like that but right now i'm focused on other things.

"Anyway, i had an idea. The twins will be turning 18 months on Saturday, their 1.5 years old. That's a big milestone right?" They all nod. "So I was thinking how they never really had a big 1st birthday, you know how you were all here and everything." I pause but then continue. "So I got to thinking how unfair it was for them not having you there and how unfair it was for you guys not being there."

"Get to the point Tris." Caleb interrupts me.

"I want to throw a birthday party on Saturday, what do you say?"

"Aww that's so thoughtful honey." My mum says.

"So you want to re-did a 1st birthday party?" Caleb asks trying to understand facts again and I just roll my eyes.

"Well yes and no. It will be a 1.5 birthday party. I never thought of celebrating it before but the other day Four got me thinking, he said how he was upset I taken away their 1st birthday, maybe this can be kind of replacement it."

"You had your reasons, Four shouldn't have said that. But I think it's a good idea." Tori says. I turn to Caleb and wait for him to reply.

"What the heck, they deserve a massive birthday party." He says smiling and I run up to him and hug him.

"Ok, I'm going to run over to Four's house and ask if he wants to go to the park with me." I say with a skip to the front door but I stop and turn. "oh, one more thing. Don't tell Four, I want it to be a surprise."


	21. Chapter 21

Tris POV - Part 2

I can't believe how stupid I am. Why on earth did I think things with Tobias will change after one kiss.

I am about to reach the front door of my house when I hear his footsteps running behind me. I turn around straight away. "Don't." And he pauses.

"I know how it must look." he says after a few seconds.

"I said don't." I'm practically yell. "I don't what to hear about it. I get that last night was a mistake to you and spur of the moment so I don't need you to explain anything to me."

"I...I..no." He stops and takes a deep breathe and steps closer to me, he stops when he sees me step back. We stare at each other until he says "It was a mistake, but not for the reasons your thinking." He pauses. "I shouldn't have kissed you, but I wanted to, I still want too. But I won't, not again." I can feel my heart breaking at his words.

I walk closer to him and shout. "So you go running off and fuck her." I can feel myself about to cry but try to hold it together.

"Don't you dare make me the bad one here." he starts to pace around my front lawn. "Your not so innocent here."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You and Eric, I know your more then 'Friends'" He air quotes friends.

"Your kidding me, right?" I laugh so hard but stop when I see his serious.

"You think I've slept with Eric?" I whisper.

"No, yes, maybe. I don't know what to think anymore, but i know you've kissed him and lied to me about it. _Again_!" he yells at the last word.

I walk up to him and shove him. "You piece of ass. So it's ok for you to go around kissing me, then fuck Nita and then come here and say it's my fault because I've kissed someone else." I keep shoving him until his off my property and back on his.

"So you don't deny it" He says. "Your dating him and you've lied to me and said your just friends. How do you think I feel when I have to hear this from other people."

"Other people being your girlfriend who feeds bullshit in your head, and your the idiot who falls for it." I take a deep breathe and try to clam down. "I'm going out for cafe with Eric this week, but as friends only and he knows that. Unlike you I'm not interested in dating, I've got enough on my plate to add anything else." I turn and start to walk back to my front door but then I turn and start walking backyards and shout to him "Ohh and for the record, he's the one that kissed me. So once again get your facts straight." and then slam my front door at him.

xXxXx

I've spend the reminding of the afternoon in my room trying to finish my homework. Trying being the main word there.

I can't get the imagine out of my head when Tobias opened his front door, and then I start to picture him between her legs with her perfect Brazlilian wax and all I want to do it puke in my mouth.

"What an ass." I yell to myself.

I will do anything to not think about Tobias having his hands all over Nita. How I so badly want to be the one who he is having incredible, mind-blowing sex with. I start to distract myself by thinking of our kiss last night and how intense it all felt for me. Did he feel the connection I felt. Or is that something he feels with Nita every time he kisses her. And then flashes of Nita on all four with Tobias behind start to pop in my head.

"Aaaaagghhh!" I get up and start to pace my room.

I really need to get out of here. I pick up my phone and call the only person who can distract me.

I wait for him to pick up and pray it doesn't go to voicemail. He answers on the fourth ring, what are the odds.

"Hey Eric, how about that coffee?" I say.


End file.
